Enter the Nomicon
by Chihuahua rocks
Summary: "You either die a hero, or live long enough to be the villain." After getting attacked by one of McFist's robots, the Nomicon reveals some startling news and its secret persona. Norrisville's darkest secrets are going to be revealed, all hell will break loose. Will Randy be too overwhelmed? Rated T for violence, language, and mentions of sex.
1. Enter the Nomicon

Enter the Nomicon-

Chapter One

~INTRO~

Heavy breathing could be heard, its source desperate to keep its pace, desperate to escape the clutches of time.

"What the juice!?" Randy Cunningham looked over his shoulder with eyes wide in fear. "CRUD!"

A large robotic dog was chasing him, barking and snarling, hoping he would trip up and fall. Of course the robotic rover was chasing after the ninja, which happens to be Randy Cunningham.

Randy ran through town. He had to make it in school on time or he was screwed.

He jumped into an alley trash bin.

"Eww, dead rat!" Randy gagged. "Alright Nomicon, I need your help!" Pulling out the old book, he began flipping through the pages. Nothing happened.

"What the juice!?"

But before Randy could question what was going on, the trash bin was suddenly lifted into the air. Randy gasped, then quickly leapt out of the old metallic bin just in the nick of time. The large metallic dog had lifted up the bin and tossed it nearly half a mile away.

"Crud! I don't have time for this!" For a split second Randy shot a glare at the book in his bag before leaping into the air, pulling out his trademark sword. He brought it down as hard as he could, slicing the 50 foot dog in two.

"YES! And I still have time to make it to school!"

Randy quickly took off in a mad dash towards the direction of his school.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!"

He burst through the hallways. All the other kids were already inside their classes.

"Perfect." He briskly removed his mask and stuffed it into his backpack.

BRIIINNNGGG! BRIIINNNGGG!

The purple-haired teen groaned inwardly as he walked to his English class and slumped in his chair.

"You're late, emphasis on the late."

Randy sighed. "Look, Mr.-"

The older male stopped him short. "No butts, detention!"

Randy nodded in defeat.

He felt a nudge on his left. He turned to see Howard Weinerman.

"Ohoho, tough break buddy..."

Randy simply shrugged. "Not my fault. Stupid robo mutt nearly made me its chew toy! And the Nomicon didn't even help me AT ALL!"

The small chubby teen seemed surprised by this. "Really? Maybe you made it mad?"

The taller thinner teen shook his head vigorously. "I didn't do a thing!"

The day had drawled on agonizingly slowly and detention was worse. The teacher was watching over them like a hawk, never letting her gaze falter as she encircled the entire room filled with desks and juvenile delinquents.

When school finally ended, Randy was completely and utterly drained.

"Hey bro, let's go punch some graves! There's this new free version online and it has killer graphics!"

Randy shook his head. "No thanks Howard. I'm tired..." He trailed off as he yawned loudly as if for emphasis.

"Oh, well, see you tomorrow?"

Randy nodded before making his way home.

...

Randy grumbled before pulling out the Nomicon from his backpack, glaring at it. "Alright Nomicon, what the juice! I totally needed your help with that thing and because you didn't I got stuck in detention!"

Silence.

Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed. "Geez, I wish I could talk to you in person..." He trailed off with a yawn, falling asleep almost instantly.

...

Okay so warning there may be boy on boy! So if you don't like Yaoi then don't read. Also even though I don't want to spoil the story for first time readers I feel like I should do this.

Human! Nomicon design is not my own but the wonderful and talented NiGHTS!

Casual clothes design is by the equally wonderful and talented Raifiel!

I take claim to Nomi's middle name "Conikos" and his backstory. As well as the names and designs of his siblings who I unintentionally created,and of course this story.

All other characters belong to their respective owners,do not take claim of them. Also if you guys are going to use my middle for Nomi,and certain ideas,or if you based off of my ideas then please give credit! Also give credit to the original creator Of Nomi! If yo you similar clothing give credit to Raifiel!

I didn't think I'd have to do this,but I'm afraid so.

Okay I'll shut up now!

Enjoy!~

~Chihuahuarocks~


	2. Meeting Nomi

Enter the Nomicon Ch.2

~_**Meeting Nomi**_~

The early rays of morning cut through Randy's dark green curtains, shining directly in his closed eyes.

"Ugh...five more minutes..." He buried himself deeper into his blankets. However, the soft melodious sound of a flute suddenly jolted him awake.

"_What the?" _Randy sat up, rubbing his blue eyes before looking around until he realized something. _"Where's the Nomicon!?"_

Quickly jumping to his feet and forgetting the sound of the flute, he began to search frantically for the book, but came up with nothing.

"Randy, honey, are you awake?"

The teen froze dead in his tracks. Had his mother found the Nomicon? Had she read it?! What if she knew he was the ninja!? Randy swallowed hard, being distracted by the flute. Who was playing that?

Realizing that he hadn't replied to his mother he yelled back, "Uh, yeah Mom, I'm up!"

"Oh, good! Honey, someone is here to visit you. They said they're a friend of yours! He said his name is...Nomi Conikos? Did I say that right? Yeah? Okay sorry there...so I was just going to tell you that I'm going to be gone for the day, so don't stay up too late okay? Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you can, got it!?"

Randy nodded but stopped when he realized she couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah Mom, got it!" _Who the heck was No-me Cone-y-koss?_

"Alright then. I'll be on my way. Bye honey!" There was a short pause. "Oh, you should invite Howard over! I made cookies for you three!" She slammed the front door closed.

The flute instantly stopped. Randy listened to the sound of his mother's car speeding off the drive-way before the flute continued its song.

Cautiously, Randy made his way to his door, grabbing the ninja mask out of his backpack before making his way downstairs. He was careful not to make a sound. He trekked down the stairs.

"I know you're there. I can hear you breathing."

Randy nearly jumped out of his own skin at the voice. After catching his breath, he relaxed, not letting his guard down. He walked down the last few steps, skipping the last one.

He poked his head out to see a thin boy wearing a strange cape. It was black with red markings that looked eerily familiar. On the inside of the cape it was similar to the color of an old scroll paper, and it covered him from the nose down, concealing his body from Randy's curious eyes. Another strange detail was that there was a strange glowing green clip of some sort that was shaped like the ninja's mask resting at his chest. The boy's hair was a dark reddish orange, his eyes a dark brown, and his skin was peachy. He held a frown as he stared at Randy.

"I don't bite." His voice held an accent that was extremely noticeable.

"_He's Japanese," thought Randy. _He walked towards the redheaded teen, who pulled out a small flute made of bamboo and began playing it. _So he was the one who was playing that thing._

"_Who the juice is he!?" _

Noticing Randy's expression, the redhead quickly stopped playing the small flute, startling Randy out of his reverie in the process. "You seem confused."

Randy nodded. "Well _duh_! Who the juice are you—?!"

The other boy quickly silenced the taller of the two with a raised hand. "My name is Nomi-"

"No-mi what?" Randy interrupted him.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Nomi Conikos, and you certainly are denser than I thought. Makes me question why I chose you to be the ninja."

That caught the teen's attention. "What!? I'm not the ninja! Pfft, I don't-" While he continued to babble (rather pathetically), Nomi raised a brow in slight annoyance and quickly cut him off.

"-Randy Cunningham, I know you're the ninja, and honestly, that was pretty pathetic. Do you honestly want to know who exactly I am, or more precisely, _what_ I am?"

Catching the emphasis on the word, Randy felt himself stiffen, squeezing the ninja mask which he held tightly in his fisted hand. He nodded.

"You're missing the Nomicon, correct?" There was slight hint of annoyance as Randy winced before nodding. "Well let me relieve you of that worry..." He trailed off as if to add a more dramatic effect.

It worked, as Randy clutched the mask even tighter as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Nomi watched him calmly as he spoke;

"I am the Nomicon."

The news startled Randy so much that he nearly fell flat on his face, but he caught himself. Much to Nomi's surprise, the taller male whooped. "Ohoho that is sooo totally BRUCE! I didn't know you could do that!"

Randy babbled and boasted on for a little longer, but Nomi's hand shot out in a blur and landed on Randy's mouth, instantly shutting him up. Randy blinked in shock and surprise.

"Mfmmfph—!"

Nomi watched, amused, as Randy tried to remove his hand from his face. Finally after much a struggle, he removed his hand from his mouth. Rubbing his mouth, Randy glared at the human Nomicon.

"Okay, what was that for!?"

The other boy looked serious. "I can't let any other being apart from the ninja know what I am, who I am, and/or that I can change between forms on my own will." Nomi sighed. "But knowing you, you're going to tell your boyfriend about me. Am I right?"

Randy's face turned red. "Ewwww, dude, I am so not Howard's boyfriend! Secondly we're best friends! BROS! And lastly, duh, I'm gonna tell him! He already knows I'm the ninja."

The redhead frowned. "Yes, I know that. Rule number one is to never let anyone know your secret even if they are your, erm, _bros_."

Randy pouted, but then remembered yesterday's incident with the robot mutt. "Hey, how come you didn't help me out when one of Mcfist's robots attacked me!? I was late to school and I had to go to detention!"

Nomi didn't seem fazed by the other teen's anger. "And if I hadn't, you would have been vulnerable, and you would have been thrown half way across the city, and would most likely have died, _so_, you shouldn't be scolding me, you should be _thanking_ me." He huffed.

At that Randy couldn't argue and once again pouted. "Fair enough. Hey, how come you never turned human before?"

Nomi's eyes widened before suddenly grabbing Randy's hand and yanking him back to his room. Quickly locking the door, he turned to Randy. In a swift yank he removed the strange cape, revealing a suit.

The suit black and it looked similar to the ninja's suit, but the markings were different. It was the only real difference between the two suits including that he didn't have a mask to conceal his identity like the ninja.

There was certainly more muscle than his cape revealed before. Randy blushed, lightly rubbing his arm. "Err, Nomicon—"

"Just call me Nomi."

"Uh, yeah N-Nomi, what the juice are you doing?!"

The other male seemed confused by his flustered expression. "Concealing my identity so I blend in. By the way, mind if I borrow some of your clothes?"

Randy's face turned a deeper scarlet as the other male began stripping out of his suit. "Y-yeah sure, but mind answering my question?"

The redhead paused before nodding. "Yes."

The two turned away from each other, Nomi removing the black and red suit, and Randy searching through his room for any clean clothes he had discarded somewhere. Finally, he came across a black turtleneck, a light green jacket, a fresh pair of boxers, blue jeans, socks and shoes. He quickly tossed them one by one to Nomi who caught them with ease.

As the redhead began throwing on the clothes, he began his explanation. "I rarely ever reveal my human persona. I only do so if something big is going to happen. I sense the sorcerer has become stronger and will escape soon if not now."

Randy blinked, forgetting the fact that the boy in front of him was still naked, standing only in the grey briefs he had tossed him just a second ago. "So? I'm the ninja. I'm supposed to kick his stanky butt back to where he came from!" With that he struck different common karate poses.

Nomi shook his head before sliding on the turtleneck. "No, I haven't taught you all you need to know to fight him. He is dangerous and being that I _am_ the Nomicon, I know everything needed to fight him and _win_."

"Then teach me! I can learn it all before he escapes!"

Nomi began tying his shoes. "No ninja can master it all in the short time we have. Only one has."

Randy jumped excitedly. "WHO!?"

"_Me_."

Once again the Nomicon had left Randy absolutely speechless. He had come to a halt with his excited jumping. "Y-you? But you aren't. I mean you-"

Nomi let out a shaky breath, his back turned to him. "No. I mean...I was at first. I was the very first ninja, and the Nomicon's original creator. I had battled the sorcerer and won. I had imprisoned him myself...except..." The redhead stared at his feet before composing himself back to his serious self. "The bastard managed to fuse my soul with the book. I couldn't be the ninja anymore...I've been choosing a new ninja every year since who was a freshman with a hero's heart. Of course, back then you had to be at least fourteen years old _with_ a hero's heart. They not only have to protect Norrisville, they have to protect the world." Nomi sighed, turning to face Randy. "I've been considered the Nomicon for _eight-hundred and a half years_. I guess you can't exactly consider myself human anymore." He chuckled bitterly before sucking in a sharp breath. "Which is why I'm here. You can't handle both Mcfist and the sorcerer. I will handle him while you handle Mcfist. The idiot isn't even worth my time. Honestly, I've seen puppies and kittens with more evil intentions than him."

Randy laughed. Nomi gave him a ghost of a smile before he furrowed his brows in thought.

"But Nomi, if I'm the ninja, don't you have to keep teaching me? Maybe you can teach me as much as you can. If you can't teach me everything, then I'll let you fight the sorcerer and I'll just get the benefit of knowledge."

Randy's suggestion had broken Nomi's train of thought.

The sly grin on Randy's face said it all. A true hero's heart. Nomi smirked. "Fine, but you either have to be home schooled, or you have to quit school. Or maybe I can go to school with you. I don't care."

Randy grinned. "Well, Mom definitely doesn't have time to home school me, and I can't quit unless I want to get murdered by her, so you'll have to come with me. But how are we going to get you in?"

"I have special abilities that can help."

"Like what?"

"Just trust me," Nomi said. "Now come on. Knowing you, we're going to go to your friend's house to introduce me, so hurry up. We don't have time to lose." He grabbed Randy's old gym bag, stuffing his suit inside. Randy caught a glance at the long sword inside before they began making their way downstairs and out the front door.

...

As they walked, Randy was bombarding Nomi with millions of questions (in which he only answered with a 'yes' or a 'no').

"Hey Nomi?"

"Hm?"

"I saw your ninja sword, or whatever you call it..."

"Okay?"

"How come your sword is bigger than mine?"

Nomi smirked. Randy's face turned red as he quickly realized how wrong the question sounded.

"Well I didn't know you were the kinky type, let alone into men, Cunningham."

The look on Randy's face was beyond priceless.

Still smirking, Nomi chuckled. "Heh, just kidding. No, well I didn't create anything on the suit. I welded my 'long' sword."

At the emphasis of the word 'long', Randy felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "T-then who did?"

The redhead answered with a sense of pride. "My Grandfather Nobuyuki did. He was one of the greatest Sensei's. He had taught me everything I know now, and so I wrote it all in a book, the Nomicon. My grandfather created the suit with the finest threads, created the strongest metals with titanium and diamonds, and bonded each item together with a magic more powerful than the sorcerer's."

"That is so totally Bruce!" Randy fangirled over the information, but felt a pang of sadness for Nomi.

_It must have been terrible to be inside a book for eight hundred and a half years. What about his family? And friends? Heck, what about going to the bathroom? Did he just hold it in?_

He didn't get the chance to ask as they had arrived at Howard's home.

Randy knocked on the door. The doorknob jiggled before Heidi, Howard's older sister, answered the door, not opening it all the way. Clicking her tongue, she looked over her shoulder and up the stairs, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Howard, your twig of a friend Dandy-"

"-Randy."

"-Andy is here!"

Howard answered. "I'll be down there in a second! Geez, don't get your panties in a twist!"

"SHUT UP HOWARD!" Heidi hissed. She turned back to Randy before opening the door all the way and was surprised to see Nomi. He stared at her unimpressed as she suddenly giggled girlishly.

"And who exactly are you? Come to see _me_?"

Nomi snorted. "My name is Nomi Conikos, and I didn't come to see you, you disgusting sea hag...oh wait, that's an insult to _them_. I didn't come to see your hideous face, especially since you just insulted my friend."

The girl stared utterly shocked. Randy was also shocked. It was certainly a feat to out-sass the fiery redhead and that was obvious when Heidi simply stared, trying fruitlessly to form words. Much to both teens' surprise, the girl let out a dreamy sigh.

"I love a guy who knows how to use their tongue."

Nomi rolled his eyes with a snort just as Howard came downstairs, oblivious to Nomi's insult to his sister.

"Who else did you say was here? I didn't hear-" Howard saw Nomi. The two made eye contact, Nomi's expression unfazed while Howard seemed confused. He looked over to Randy for answers.

...

**So yeah, chapter two, a million times bigger than chapter one, because I was using my tablet. So yeah...a few changes may occur, like that my editor was kind enough to help me with this no longer self project! I also wanted to say that if you can please please criticize a little! I will explain, and/or fix the issue (or try to). As part of this project I want you guys to give me ideas so I can possibly use in this story! Certain characters will make an appearance! NO OC'S! If there is it will be something extremely minor like a taxi driver (IDK). I promised to update as fast as I can so don't push my buttons too badly if I suddenly don't update an entire week! However, I may update more than once a week the most (although completely unlikely) will be three!**

**I may not update twice in one day! Unless you want me to skip a week and work on another chapter than maybe! Remember reviews are appreciated! I don't own the show and its characters! **

**I own this story,back stories,etc.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners! Do NOT take claim to any of my own or any other's ideas or I will come to your house and flush a pad down your toilet.**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!~**

**~Chihuahuarocks~**


	3. Awkaward is the word of the day

Enter the Nomicon Ch.3

~Awkward is the Word of the Day~

"H-hey Howard. Our friend Nomi came by and we wanted you to come over and, uh, try out that new online version of Grave Puncher! You said the graphics were the cheese, so Nomi wants to play with us!" In a quick and desperate attempt for Howard not to raise any questions, Randy looped an arm around Nomi's neck and pulled him closer with a large nervous grin.

Of course, Nomi had to bite back the instinct to pull away, twist his arm behind his back and pin him to the ground like he had been taught to. He felt that they looked extremely stupid like this.

Fortunately, Howard had gotten the hint.

"Oh—yeah! I completely forgot! Heidi, I'm gonna go. Have fun cleaning the house while I bounce!"

Without waiting for her response, the three dashed out of the house in a blur while Heidi threw a tantrum.

...

"Alright Cunningham, who is this guy?"

The three slowed to a walk. Randy panted, trying to catch his breath as he replied in between inhales and exhales.

"It's...a really long...story...wait...my...room."

As they quietly walked to Randy's house, Howard stole glances at the red haired teen. He had to admit, the guy was pretty damn handsome.

Well, maybe not like Cunningham—

There he was again, thinking those strange, forbidden thoughts. He couldn't help it though. Love was a strange, morbid thing that blinded those with its sweet alluring song. And this was certainly no exception, as Howard found himself slowing just enough so he stare at his friend's butt. When he looked up he realized he had been caught by their apparent new friend. His cheeks heated up, but the male simply looked away as if in deep thought.

There has never been a time where Randy was ever quiet. He was always chatting with Howard. He felt awkward, standing between the other boys, for some unknown reason, and it bugged Randy, so he decided to break the ice.

"So, Nomi, do you play any instruments? I m-mean, besides the flute?"

Howard turned to the other male who gave him a dark look, which unsettled him.

"Yes. My father taught us that music was as important as education. I learned on my own how to play most of the common instruments like the piano, violin, guitar, clarinet, and even the drums. I know a few pieces of certain songs, but the instrument I play most commonly, as you would have guessed, is the flute."

With that, the male pulled out the flute from his pocket and began to play the sweet, familiar melody. It created a calm, almost lazy atmosphere.

Howard felt an oddly natural sense of comfort.

Suddenly, Nomi stopped.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away." He muttered, but Randy stopped him.

"Nah dude, that was totally Bruce!"

Howard simply nodded, still unsure of the stranger that walked with them. The redhead smiled before continuing to play the rest of the way to Randy's house.

...

As soon as Randy shut and locked the door to his room, he was almost literally mauled by Howard's questions.

"Okay Cunningham, who is this guy?!" The short tubby teen pointed at Nomi, who didn't seem to care about what was going on.

"Howard, this is the Nomicon."

There was a moment of silence, before,

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, it's a long story. But apparently the Sorcerer is going to escape, which is why Nomi revealed his human persona to me and you. I guess it's because he's going to fight the Sorcerer, while I take on Mcfist!" Randy had repeated the whole conversation between him and the human Nomicon in a single breath and was breathing heavily under his friend's stern look.

"Wow, you really are in deep now."

Randy groaned, flopping exhaustedly onto his bed and burying his face in his pillow. He screamed into it.

"Well, now that we're done with introducing each other, I'm going to meditate." With that, Nomi began to disappear into a smoky red mist before a book appeared where he had once been standing.

"Whoa-hoho! That is the cheese!"

...

Time flew by and before the boys even realized it, the sun had gone down.

"Crud. Heidi is going to tell Mom that I've been out too late and get me grounded."

Randy barely heard his friend as he concentrated hard on the game in front of him. "Uh-huh. Have fun."

Howard grinned. "So, do you like ketchup and peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Duh."

"Are you in a porno?"

"I made it."

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT THE JUICE!?"

Howard nearly fell backwards as Randy stood up still, staring at the computer screen. "That's not fair! I punched that grave to bits!" Randy turned to see his friend staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then...oh, hey dude, it's almost nine. You better go or Heidi is going to get you grounded again."

Howard face palmed.

...

As Randy came back up stairs after walking Howard to the front door, he found the Nomicon was back to his human form. He was meditating in the middle of his room.

"Hey Nomi, my mom's gonna be here any minute, so you better hide again."

The redhead opened one eye lazily. "Okay. I guess I've done enough for today." He stood and stretched, but was cut off by the sound of Randy's stomach rumbling. He raised a brow.

"You haven't eaten?"

"Nope. I usually just eat an apple or something. Maybe chips I guess. My mom doesn't have time to cook. And I don't know how to cook." Randy simply shrugged.

"Well then, I guess I can make you something really quick."

...

Randy watched in awe as Nomi sliced and diced a few vegetables in less than ten seconds, cook rice in record time, and slice a small salmon fillets into perfect slices.

Randy realized he was preparing him a small dish of sushi.

Suddenly, a small plate was pushed to him. On top was six salmon rolls sprinkled with sesame seeds. Nomi leaned casually against the opposite side of the kitchen counter from Randy. He watched him expectantly, almost eager to see what Randy thought of his cooking.

Realizing this, he picked up a roll and popped it into his mouth.

It tasted...amazing! Delicious! Flavorful! There was an endless amount of words that Randy could use to describe the little salmon rolls, but didn't care to say them aloud as he happily stuffed them into his mouth, barely remembering to swallow and thank the redhead.

"Wow! Thanks dude! It's really good!"

Nomi gave him a small smile. He was internally jumping up and down with pride. He smirked.

"Your first lesson is to close your mouth when eating." He gestured to his open mouth. The purple haired teen rolled his eyes before doing as his teacher had said.

Suddenly the sound of the doorknob jiggling caught both of their attentions. Nomi was just about to turn back into his book form when the front door slammed open to reveal an exhausted looking Ms. Cunningham.

"Oh! I had no idea you were spending the night, er—Nomi!"

Instantly he relaxed and gave a respectful bow. "Y-yes, I am, if that isn't too much trouble."

"Oh non at all! Hey, how come Howard isn't here, Randy?"

"Uh, he had to go home. Heidi busted him." It wasn't a complete lie at the very least.

"Hm. That's too bad." Just then, her green eyes landed on the single roll that sat innocently on the plate in front of Randy. Without question, she picked it up and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm. You're not a bad cook, Nomi," said Ms. Cunningham. "Well, I'm going to bed. Randy, you two better not stay up later than twelve or I swear I'll skin you alive, mister!" Ms. Cunningham made her way to her room.

The two looked at each other, even Nomi being alarmed, before darting upstairs. Unbeknownst to them, the woman poked her head out of her room and smirked before going back inside.

...

"That was inhuman dude, inhuman!"

Nomi nodded with wide eyes. How could she have known that he had made those rolls? He shook his head.

"That was...inhuman."

Randy laughed as he pulled out a blanket, pillow, and a large mattress. Nomi raised a curious brow.

"Uh Randy, you do realize I don't need a bed, right? I can just make myself a book again."

"No! I mean, no, you don't have to, dude. You made me food, so I wanted to return the favor. And besides, sometimes Mom checks in on me at night. She'll grow suspicious if she doesn't see you here asleep."

"Ah, I see."

Once again, Randy found himself searching in the sea of clothes for some comfortable pajamas for his teacher. He found a pair of shorts. He was about to continue searching for a shirt when Nomi stopped him.

"That's fine Randy. I usually sleep without a shirt."

"Oh. Okay." He handed Nomi the black pair of shorts.

...

Once again it was morning, and the powerful rays of the sun sliced through, hitting Randy's eyes. He groaned.

"I really need to get new curtains..."

He blinked and found that the extra mattress was gone, and only Nomi was left. He was sitting in the middle of his room...meditating.

A sly grin came upon Randy's face as he hopped to his feet with great stealth, marker in hand, but just as he was about to draw on him, Nomi spoke.

"Don't even think about it, Randy. Unless you want to be missing a few limbs."

Startled, Randy jumped and tossed the marker away. "What? I was just going to see if you were awake!"

"Well I am. Now let's get started on training."

Randy groaned. "Aw, come on Nomi, it's the weekend!"

"A ninja's duty is never not done just because it's the weekend, and besides, this will be fun. We're going to the woods to practice your stealth skills. Right now, you're as stealthy as an elephant with four left feet."

"Hey! I have awesome stealth skills! I just haven't warmed up yet!"

"Alright then. Let's go to the woods and see just how 'awesome' your skills are."

"Fine."

...

The sweet scent of pine hit their noses the second they took a step into the small woods.

Randy dropped his gym bag, which was filled with bottles of water, a first aid kit, and his ninja mask. He reached inside, grabbing the said mask and briskly put it on, turning into the famous Norrisville High Ninja.

"Alright. So what are we doing first?"

In swift and quick movements, Nomi removed his casual clothing to reveal his ninja like suit. He pulled the strange black cape out of his gym bag and placed it on. The small green clip that rested on his chest glowed in the dim light of the forest. Randy was in awe.

"For one thing, we need to meditate for one hour—"

"Aw, that's so wonk, Nomicon!"

"It's necessary! You have to learn to be patient. A direct attack will only get you attacked—"

"Can you please stop using riddles? It's kind of unnecessary."

Nomi face palmed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Was this kid really that dumb? "Honestly Randy, are you seriously questioning me? I'm your teacher, you're my student. I may be biologically your age, but that doesn't mean I'm a child like you. You have to listen to me. Now, I'm very patient, luckily for you. If not, I would have twisted you into a pretzel, or whatever it is you call it. So, without anymore interruptions, let us get on with the lesson, yes?"

"I'm not a child," Randy muttered, before agreeing to let the lesson start.

They began to meditate. Sort of. Most of the time, Randy wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Are we done yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Dammit, Randy! NO!" Nomi finally stood up. "You know what? Fine. Yes, we're done."

"YES!"

Nomi shook his head. "Let's begin with the warm ups."

Randy grinned. "So what are we—"

Suddenly a fist flew towards Randy. He managed to dodge it just in time. He snapped his head towards his teacher, who held a sly smirk.

"Now the real fun begins."

Randy gulped. Uh-oh. "Uh, hey Nomi, w-what are we doing?"

"Warm ups. When you successfully land a punch on me, we will begin the true lesson."

Randy's eyes widened in sudden fear as a barrage of fists came flying at him. The fists barely missed their target. Randy tried to desperately dodge, duck, and zip past each and every one of them.

"Oof!"

Randy fell on his butt. As he got punched in the stomach, he quickly got up and jumped away, barely escaping Nomi's deadly left hook. Finally, Randy boldly ducked and threw a punch, only for it to get blocked and thrown right back at his face. "Ouch!"

He looked up to see the deep concentration written all over his teacher's face.

"I have to break that concentration!"

With renewed energy, he bobbed and weaved under and over.

"You look like you're getting tired there." Randy teased. The two kept aiming and dodging punches. "Tired!?"

For a brief second, Nomi's concentration seemed to drop so much that the left hook that was certain to have hit Randy missed and punched the tree behind him. Their noses were so close they could feel each other's heavy breathing.

Realization hit the two as Nomi had pinned Randy against the tree. It took Nomi a second too late before suddenly Randy's fist hit him hard in the chest, knocking him off balance.

"Gah!"

Nomi fell on his butt. He stared up in surprise before it melted into a smirk.

"Well, you caught me off guard. I guess you win. Now on with—"

"Ahaha! I got you! I just punched the ninja book! Haha! Wow!"

"That maybe true, but I did get you at least a dozen times."

Instantly, Randy's boasting ceased, and a pout replaced the victorious grin upon his face. Nomi chuckled at the quick change of demeanor on his student's face.

"Shall we begin the stealth lesson, Ninja?"

The mocking tone did not go unnoticed by Randy.

He bitterly replied, "Yes."

...

"Uh, where exactly am I?" Randy had been blindfolded.

"You see, Ninja, stealth has different aspects to it. Today we're going to practice sight and hearing. You will be blocking my attacks without knowing where I'll be coming from. After you, it will be I who will be blocking your attacks. Understood?"

"Yup."

Unknown to Randy, they were standing in a small clearing hidden and surrounded by tall pine trees. Nomi smirked as he pulled out his bamboo flute. He placed his hands on each end before pulling it, causing it to extend into a long wooden staff. Oh yes, this was going to be so Bruce.

There was a rustling sound in the bushes. A pause, then the sound rejuvenated in another area. Randy's left hand shot out, ready to block the oncoming attack, only to be hit on his right side.

"Ah!"

Suddenly, a barrage of attacks came out of nowhere. He successfully blocked some of them, but most of the time he was getting smacked around like a ragdoll.

"Gah! Okay, time out! Time out!"

"There are no time outs, Cunningham. The Sorcerer is a relentless enemy and will be hell bent on killing you. Be happy that this is just training and not an actual battle."

"I don't care! Time out!"

Nomi huffed as he finally ceased fire. Randy removed the blindfold.

"C'mon, I know the Sorcerer is all tough and shit, but seriously, do you have to beat me with a stick?!" He gestured to the long bamboo staff in Nomi's hand.

"Well, what would you like me to do then? Throw rocks and boulders at your head? Because if you want—"

"NO! No way! I think I prefer the stick!" He snatched the staff from Nomi's hand. "Anyway, it's my turn!"

An entire hour passed with Randy swinging and flailing the stick at the other male. With ease, Nomi dodged each slow and exhausted swing.

"I...I almost got you that time..." Randy said, panting pathetically. "Almost..."

Finally, out of pure luck, and the fact that Nomi was getting bored, the end of the bamboo staff tapped his arm rather softly. Randy collapsed onto the forest floor with Nomi hovering over him with an amused and concerned look.

"Are you okay?" He almost felt guilty for tiring him out this much. Almost.

"Y-yeah..." Randy moaned pitifully.

Nomi sighed, almost relieved. "Well, that's enough training for one day."

"Wait, how are you not tired!?"

"I have a lot of endurance, something you human beings don't have. Even with the ninja suit, it doesn't mean you have the endurance to go on forever. I guess we're going to have to fix that. Tomorrow we're going jogging around the entire block. Also, I'm technically a book. I don't need all the necessities you need."

"Like going to the bathroom?" Randy got up with the help of Nomi. Nomi gave him a curious look. It was obviously a question that has been on his mind for a while.

"Yes...I don't really need to go. I can hold it for...a hundred or so years."

Randy stared at him. Nomi shrugged as he picked up the gym bag, pulling out a bottle of water and tossing it to Randy, who barely managed to catch it. Nomi pulled out one for himself and began to chug it down. He wiped his mouth and let out a small sigh.

"But, there are things I still need. Like water."

Suddenly, a small rumble was heard. Both Randy and Nomi looked down at Nomi's stomach.

"And food...I don't really need it like going to the bathroom. I can go almost an entire one hundred years without a bite to eat."

"When was the last time you ate exactly?"

"Err, 1920? Yes, somewhere along that time."

"What the juice Nomi! Yeah, no shit you're hungry! C'mon, maybe Mom's home so she can make you something to eat!"

In truth, Nomi hadn't eaten since 1816, but he felt it wasn't important to bring it up. Nomi was, however, surprised by Randy's concern for him. After all, the past ninjas who he had revealed himself to simply shrugged it off and didn't seem to care after he said he didn't need food or any of the other necessities. That didn't seem to matter to Randy as he pulled off the ninja mask, placing it in the old gym bag along with the bottle of water.

Nomi was actually touched by Randy's kindness.

Randy grasped Nomi's hand as they took off in a brisk jog and in less than a couple minutes they arrived back at his home.

"Crud! If my mom sees you in your ninja suit she's going to ask about it. You think you can take it off?"

But of course Randy wasn't perfect.

Nomi rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me in the forest?"

"Err, brain fart?"

"I can tell."

Sighing, Nomi dug out his casual clothes from his bag in Randy's other hand before going into some bushes to change. Randy rubbed his neck and turned away. About a minute later, Nomi came out of the large green shrubs, sporting his casual clothing and his ninja clothing in his arm. Leaves and twigs were poking out of his now messy hair. Randy stifled a laugh.

"What?"

"Your hair..." Randy said in between laughs. "...dude...your hair..."

Nomi blinked. With his free arm, he felt his hair, realizing the mess that was now in his hair. He furrowed his brow and plucked them all out of his hair. He walked past Randy, who couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh god...I'm sorry!...Haha! Okay, okay I'll stop..." Randy snickered loudly. He was trying very hard to stop laughing, but it took a minute to get himself together again. "Okay, now I'm done." Randy wiped at a stray tear as he let out a sigh before opening the door and letting Nomi in.

As fate would have it, Randy's mom wasn't home.

"Hehe, whoops." He gave Nomi a small nervous shrug. Nomi gave him a dark look before plopping down onto a chair by the counter. His stomach growled, reminding the two why they had left the woods in the first place. Randy looked through the wooden cabinets before pulling out two Mcfist's Cup-O-Noodles. Nomi raised a brow before remembering that Mcfist owned literally everything besides the city and the people themselves in Norrisville.

He watched with curiosity as Randy opened one cup and poured water in from the distilled water machine. When he was done, he opened the black microwave and placed the cup in the center, typed on the control pad three minutes, and closed it shut. Instantly, the microwave came to life and began cooking the noodles, rotating it. Nomi watched in silent awe, but was caught off by Randy.

"So uh, Nomi?"

The redhead blinked and turned to Randy, who was eyeing something on his cape. It was the green ninja head shaped relic.

"Yes?" He watched as he rubbed his finger over it. He would never tell Randy, but as he rubbed the relic, Nomi felt it was soothing and strange, very strange.

"What is that thing?" He was oblivious to his teacher's emotions, never taking his eyes off the relic.

"It's my life essence. It binds me to the book and my other belongings, so when I turn into my human form I come out wearing clothes."

Randy nearly dropped the said relic, but before he could reply back a ding was heard, interrupting their suddenly awkward conversation.

"Uh, your soup is ready." Randy pulled out the cup, which was hot. The smell of the cooked noodles filled their nostrils. He placed the cup in front of Nomi before grabbing a fork and handing it to him.

Randy quickly went to work on his own soup, putting it into the microwave.

"Oh, careful with the soup, Nomi. It's really hot."

Nomi could sense that Randy was slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything about it. "Thank you." He focused on the noodles, taking a hesitant bite, but soon finding that it was at least good and edible.

Silence. The two didn't say a word as Nomi silently ate his meal.

Ding!

The silence was over as the chime-like sound cut through the deep awkward silence. Randy walked over and pulled out his own noodles and began to eat it, not caring that it was burning his tongue. He paused and went to the fridge, pulling out some juice boxes, handing one to Nomi and one for himself before continuing to eat.

Nomi finally paused in his eating, swallowing before talking.

"You know, I understand why you were curious, and I apologize for not telling you in a more appropriate manor." His accent made his apology sound so formal.

"No, it's fine."

The two looked at each other briefly before going into a fit of laughter. They were cut off by the familiar sound of the door knob jiggling slightly. Randy's mother stepped in, humming.

"Oh Randy, you won't believe it! I got promoted, and I got a raise! I'll be working less hours now too! I'm officially second-in-charge of Mcfist and Weinerman Industries! Isn't that great?" The tall woman opened her eyes and was surprised to see that Randy was not alone. "Oh, why hello again, Nomi! I think I'm going to have to make more cookies! Where's Howard, hon?"

"Uh he's at home. He got in trouble."

"Ah, I see. Heidi?"

"Yeah. And congrats on the promotion, Mom! That's great!"

The woman smiled, blushing lightly. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm just so happy! Now if you'll excuse, me I have to finish some important paper work. See you boys later!"

With that, she walked past them and darted into her room.

Once again they were left alone.

...

The night came and the two sat tiredly on the couch long after Randy convinced Nomi to go to the bathroom. I mean c'mon the guy holds his bathroom for up to a hundred years the poor guy probably needs to go.

"I'm going to call Howard to see if he's still alive. I haven't talked to him all day."

Nomi nodded as he turned his attention back to the TV. The movie was about zombies. Although Nomi thought it was a stupid idea for humans to come back to life after death, he still found the movie rather intriguing. Well, at least the characters were. Back then the tough, buff males were usually the heroes, and yet here was this movie. The hero was a scrawny male, and then there was this rather feisty female, and they were both fine on their own. They were looking for survivors, forming a large group, or family as they called it, thriving despite their slim chances of survival.

Nomi couldn't help but smile. "That's how life should be. That's how it should always be."

While Nomi continued to watch the movie, Randy chatted with Howard on the phone.

"So, Heidi didn't tell on you then?"

"Yeah. She said if I helped her with her stupid online show then she wouldn't say a word."

"What did she make you do exactly?"

Howard grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

More grumbling.

"What?"

Another series of grumbles.

"Howard, c'mon dude, I can't—"

"I SAID SHE MADE ME WEAR A STUPID DIAPER FOR HER PARENTAL SEGMENT! GEEZ!"

By then, Randy had burst into laughter, dropping his phone before picking it back up. "Haha, okay. So can you come over, dude?"

Howard grumbled. "Yes. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Randy grinned. "Alright. Don't forget to change your diaper—"

"CUNNINGHAM!"

Randy burst into another fit of laughter as he hung up on Howard, who was yelling a loud string of swears. Nomi turned to him, having heard only fragments of the conversation.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

Randy finally calmed down enough to tell him. "Heh, Howard's sister made him wear a diaper on her online show."

"Oh, you mean that hideous creature you two call a girl?"

"Yep." Randy didn't even bother to hide the grin on his face.

After about ten minutes, Howard came in without even bothering to knock, startling the two and causing Nomi to nearly karate chop him in half. After a heated argument between Nomi and Howard, they finally sat back down onto the couch and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

"So, the book told me you got p'wned in training," said Howard.

"I didn't get p'wned!" Randy shot a glare at the redhead, who gave him an innocent look. "When did he tell you this!?"

"When you were in the bathroom. Dude, it took you an hour and a half to punch him? And two hours just to poke him with a stick? While he was blindfolded!"

"Hey, you try it and you tell me if it's easy!" Randy slumped in between the two with a pout on his face.

The night had carried on and soon the movie was over. Howard left, leaving Randy and Nomi asleep on the couch.

At around ten, Randy's mother came in the living room to wake up the boys and to tell them to go to bed. They didn't oblige.

It was night again. That meant tomorrow they would be going to school.

It would be Nomi's first day of school in over eight hundred years.

Nomi sighed, staring at the ceiling. He was only a little uneasy. He knew school had changed a lot since the last time he went to one. But how much different could it be? He basically knew everything they were teaching in the school, since when he had nothing better to do, he snuck into libraries of the school and the school itself to read as many of the subjects as he could. School definitely wasn't going to be that hard.

Nomi looked over the sleeping figure of Randy.

Nomi didn't need sleep. He could go weeks without it. Yet as he watched Randy sleep, he couldn't help but think that it looked almost fun to sleep, or something.

Nomi felt an odd ache in his heart. Most of the time his situation just didn't hit him. He had been so busy being the Nomicon, being the teacher of several teenage ninjas, and nothing more, that he was too busy to even think about his life.

Sometimes Nomi wished he could have everything back. His family, his friends, his home, just everything. At times like these, Nomi wished he wasn't the Nomicon. He wished he was his normal self again, Nomi Conikos Norisu, the middle child of the famous Norisu Nine. With his five other siblings, Mei the little butterfly, his youngest sister, Ming, his clever also his youngest brother, they were the troublesome twins as his family would say. His brother Naru, who was a year younger than him, was bold and was his best friend, sister Yui, who was one year older than him, was the caring and motherly one of them all, and his eldest brother Daiki, the brave warrior and the more loved and respected of his siblings.

"And I the pathetic excuse of a brother, ninja, and Norisu."

He recalled the events that had destroyed his family. He had been arguing with his grandparents a lot before the fire. Their parents had died, making them the Norisu seven.

Daiki had argued that Nomi wasn't fit to be a true ninja. He claimed that he was too immature, lazy, stupid...the list went on.

The scene became even clearer to Nomi. His brother, who looked like an older version of him, with the exception of his ponytail and golden eyes, arguing with their grandfather, and him tearing up and running off. Then there was the fire that had engulfed the entire village. The one that had wiped out his entire family. There was also his struggle to find the ninja suit and the original Nomicon. Then he had found his grandfather, dying, his last words a request to defeat the Sorcerer and to not put on the Ninja suit and to instead keep on the one he had on.

Back then he had not known why, but now he understood.

After the whole battle and becoming immortalized (and kept alive because his family gave a piece of their soul to bind him together), he had tried to search for his family until he was told by the surviving villagers that they had all perished.

He had made it his mission to find a ninja to defend the new village, which later became what it is now.

Norrisville.

Nomi blinked away the tears and soon realized it was early morning. He sat up. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He got up, putting away his blankets, pillow and mattress back where they belonged before going to the bathroom to shower. Randy had showed him how it worked, since he wasn't all too familiar with the modern method of bathing. He stripped himself of the pair of shorts and boxers before stepping into the shower. Instantly, the warm water made him feel refreshed.

When he was done showering, he realized he hadn't grabbed his clothes for the day. Nomi stepped into Randy's room.

The day before, Randy had washed his clothes for him in the washing machine and had left them neatly folded by his dresser. Nomi felt slightly self conscious, walking around in Randy's room naked. At least he had thought to grab a towel so he had something to cover himself with.

The purple-haired teen was still asleep. Nomi eyed the alarm clock next to the computer. It read 6:59 AM.

"Oh shit."

...

_**Haha, excuse Nomi's French guys. Made this fairly long, since I had a lot of spare time. Pffs, I have no life so of course I have a crap load of time haha. Anyways yea I decided to give a little info on the Norisu Nine though of course it isn't cannon. I might go into it deeper who knows.**_

_**Oh and their names were kind of last minute, Conikos is Nomi's MIDDLE name he prefers not to use his real last name because he doesn't want anyone to recognize him so if you're wondering. Also, the names of his siblings do not mean what he said after them, they were kind of what they were KNOWN for not what they REALLY mean. I do not know what their names mean so yeah sorry! Any how hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!^^**_

_**~ChihuahuahuaRocks~ **_


	4. Mommy knows best School Dayz

Enter the Nomicon Ch.4

~Mommy Knows Best/School Dayz~

Ka-chink! Slash! Screech!

The distinguishable sounds of battle echoed in Randy's ears. He stood in the middle of what was once a small Japanese village. Thick smoke oozed out of burning buildings and villagers ran frantically from the terrible scene, evacuating in an attempt to escape the wrath of the hot flames. Randy's blue eyes darted everywhere, trying to sort his head through this chaos.

"Hey, what's going on?! Wait! Hey, hold up!—Dude, where—What the juice is going on?!"

The villagers scattered, leaving Randy to stand in the center of this hell. It was then when he looked down at his reflection through a broken piece of glass that he realized he was wearing his suit, but he didn't remember turning into the ninja. He looked around frantically for an answer, his mind racing.

That was when he heard someone cackle madly. The twisted sound was deep and throaty. Following the sound with the suit's enhanced hearing, Randy ran down a narrow road. He slowed as the sound became clear. He backed up against a wall and slunk closer to the opening of the little road. He surveyed the area, but could see nothing through the black smoke. He felt around blindly, only managing to walk a few feet before he tripped. Picking up his tripper off the ground, he saw that it was an old sign covered with black soot. He wiped some of the soot away and found the sign was written in Japanese. However, as he stared at the sign, the symbols seemed familiar and its meaning came naturally to him as "Ching's". He could not read the rest of the sign however, as it was burnt away.

As he looked around, he saw that the smoke was clearing rapidly. His eyes widened when he realized where he stood. There were empty stalls either burned down or burning down, their signs no longer readable and the vendors no longer there, but what really made Randy's heart pound was that the devil himself stood in the center of it all.

The Sorcerer.

Randy took a swift step back. The Sorcerer's cackling returned.

"Oh, look what we have here. It's the last of the weak Norisu. Come to vanquish me to the pits of hell?" The dark green figure smirked. "I am hell! Show yourself, coward! You'll have to at some point..."

Randy's breath hitched as he readied himself to face his enemy when he heard a soft gasp. He whipped his head around to find a battered and beaten Nomi, wearing the familiar ninja suit. His eyes were wide with fear as he trembled and finally revealed himself to the Sorcerer.

"I-I'm not the coward here, you are. And my family isn't weak either—you are!"

"F-family!?" Randy sputtered.

Nomi ignored him.

Randy reached out to grab his teacher's arm, but his hand simply went through. He jumped back as if his hand had been burned.

It was beginning to dawn on him that nobody was aware that he was even here.

"Sorcerer, you will pay for the murders of the innocent people of this village!" Nomi continued, gaining a little more confidence. "My family may have fallen victim to your sorcery, but I shall not. I will defeat you and send you back to the pits of hell from once you came!"

"Ah, young Nomi Conikos Norisu. You were always short of your brother's expectations, even shorter than that of your father's." The Sorcerer smirked when Nomi visibly stiffened. He had found his weakness. "Such a shame that I have to kill you. You've certainly made my expectations."

Nomi could not hide the look of bewilderment on his face.

"How about I offer you a deal? You join me, and I won't kill you."

"Never! You're nothing but a bloody murderer!"

Randy could only watch as the battle unfolded.

"So be it!" the Sorcerer sneered harshly. With a snap of his fingers, stanked villagers came charging out of the thick flames that now surrounded the three. There were over a dozen of them, yet amazingly Nomi got past them. He slashed and smashed various objects, somehow freeing them of the Sorcerer's magic. He seemed to be destroying their most prized possessions, at least judging by the villagers' reactions.

Once he had managed to free them, all in record time, his attention returned to the Sorcerer. The citizens all laid on the ground in a daze before coming to and fleeing the scene.

Nomi didn't notice them.

His eyes, which had been filled with fear, were now filled with fire, as he charged towards the Sorcerer with such a burning determination that if the place hadn't already been on fire, it probably would have been.

The tall figure of the Sorcerer began to shrink as his chaos was being tamed into harmony. He began shooting powerful gusts of green magical energy, but Nomi dodged each of them and the Sorcerer shrunk to the size of a normal person.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Nomi leaped, tucking one foot out, successfully hitting the Sorcerer in the face. He raised his samurai sword, ready to throw the final hit, but at the last minute the powerful warlock blasted him hard in the stomach, throwing him off. Nomi slid across the dirt floor into the flames. He hissed in pain, gritting his teeth as the flames burned his shoulder. He crawled away. It seemed that he only got a second-degree burn.

He rose on shaky feet. Just as quickly as he got up he found himself on the ground again. He barely managed to roll away as a powerful blast of green magic came his way, just barely missing his head. Swiftly getting to his feet, he quickly realized he was surrounded by powerful green flames.

Randy watched helplessly from afar on the corner of 'Ching's'. He felt fear well up inside him when he couldn't see his teacher. He was very tempted to run in and try to help Nomi, but he knew that there was nothing he could do.

He was relieved to see Nomi stumble out of the flames, though he was obviously in worse shape than before. He had a horrible gash on his arm that was bleeding profusely. There were bruises forming on one side of his face, including a black eye and a busted lip, and there were scratches all over the rest of his body. The suit had rips where deep gashes were inflicted.

Randy could only imagine what had happened in just ten minutes, or, well, that's what it had felt like to Randy.

Nomi stumbled past Randy, going right through him. Intense chills ran up and down his spine. Randy quickly followed after his teacher as quietly as he could (he could practically hear his teacher scolding him for his loud footsteps), but Nomi didn't even seem to notice his ghost-like presence. His eyes were darting all around, searching for something. They finally came across the only building that wasn't on fire, and Nomi dove in through a window with Randy following suite.

Nomi sat down on the soot-tarnished floor. He hugged his knees and began to sob. Randy was disturbed by this new emotion from his teacher, but he didn't move.

"I-I can't do this, Grandfather—I have failed! I truly am worthless, just like brother Daiku said! I'm unworthy of being a ninja!" Tears streamed down Nomi's face as he clutched something in his hand tightly. Randy found it was the relic, looking duller than usual. Randy could see that it was made out of wood. It wasn't like before, where he could see the life contained inside.

"My brave grandchild, you have not failed me. You must believe in the weapon inside the suit. You must believe in yourself as well. I know you can do this. You must believe."

Both Randy and Nomi looked around for the source of the voice, but there was no sign of anyone else in the room. It was almost as if they had just imagined the words that had been spoken. It creeped the juice out of Randy, however, Nomi thought otherwise as he stood up, wiping away his tears,

"Y-you're right, Grandfather. I-I won't fail you, not you, not our family! Not the villagers!"

With a newfound hope Nomi stood up, clutching the wooden carving of what looked like his relic before tucking it away in some unknown part of the suit. He grabbed an old book with red markings covering its borders. It looked like the Ninja Nomicon, but it was missing the glowing pieces. Without them it looked almost like a regular book. Nomi clutched the items tightly before unsheathing his samurai sword. He took a deep shaky breath as he finally put the book down, the lifeless relic still tucked away.

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you," he muttered quietly to himself. "Think of the things that make you happy."

He boldly took a step outside where the Sorcerer waited for him with more stanked villagers. The villagers were hissing and snarling, waiting impatiently for the Sorcerer's command to kill the young ninja. There was a silent stare off before all hell broke loose.

Blasts of magic shot in every direction as Nomi ducked, dodged and weaved past each blast with perfect ease. He ran his samurai sword through each stanked item, leaving more villagers in a daze. Some of the unstanked villagers stayed and watched the epic battle in amazement. The Sorcerer whipped out a lime green sword that reeked of stank. As Nomi and the Sorcerer were locked in a dangerous sword fight to the (possible) death, Randy watched and cheered for Nomi.

"That is honkin' awesome! Jump up Nomi! Slice him to shreds! Haha, nice sweep kick!" Randy made many more comments and cheers that were not heard.

It all came down to one thing. The point of Nomi's sword came dangerously close to impaling the Sorcerer. All eyes were glued on Nomi as he stared down darkly at the trembling man underneath him.

No. He couldn't even be considered a man anymore. He was a monster.

Nomi's eyes narrowed to brown slits, his grip on his sword tightened. Why didn't he just get this over with? Why didn't he just—

Nomi raised his sword and brought it down on the ground, only millimeters from the Sorcerer's head.

"I hereby banish you to the pits of our once prosperous village."

With that, Nomi held up a pair of shackles as he chanted incoherent words. The Sorcerer was absolutely terrified.

"NO!"

Just as a crack in the earth formed above the Sorcerer's head, the shackles wrapping around his body, he shot with what little magic he had at Nomi, just as he muttered the final words. Nomi was sent flying into the building where he had hidden the Ninja Nomicon. The Sorcerer fell through the gaping hole in the earth.

"NOMI!" Randy raced to the building, but stopped when a powerful light blinded him. He backed away in suit with the villagers who had stayed to watch the fight. They were all horrified.

Randy's eyes tightly closed, he blindly ran into the building, unsure of what to expect. He finally opened his eyes when he realized the blinding light was gone, but instead of the blinding light, there was a green hue surrounding Nomi. Nomi clutched his chest as he wheezed and choked out gasps of pain. It was like he was suffocating and on fire at the same time. The wooden relic suddenly rolled out of his suit's tattered scarf. It was glowing and vibrating madly. Then the Ninja Nomicon flew out of its hiding spot and began flipping pages. Randy watched, horrified, as his teacher began to be sucked in the book. Nomi shrieked pure agony as he tried to claw away, digging his nails into the floor, but it was all in vain as he was being sucked away. However, the glowing carving suddenly burst to life as a black, red and white cape formed with it as the familiar clip at his chest. It wrapped tightly around Nomi as his screeches and shrieks of pain got impossibly louder. Randy found himself falling to his knees.

All he could hear was his teacher's screaming, as it began melding into a horrible blaring sound of—

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

With a loud gasp Randy's eyes snapped wide open. He sat up pencil straight, the loud blaring of his alarm clock ringing in his ears as he looked around wildly, frantically.

"Shit!"

Finally, Randy's wide and teary eyes met with his teacher's. He stood awkwardly in the center of his room, holding his casual clothing with one arm and the other tugging the white towel wrapped around his waist in an effort to not drop it.

"Good morning," Nomi said, completely indifferent that he was half naked. "I forgot my clothes when I went to shower."

"It's okay," Randy said, trying to shake off the dream. He looked at Nomi, images of his agony still fresh in his mind, and blurted out without thinking, "I'm going to ask my mom if you can stay."

Nomi hesitantly nodded as he quietly walked to the bathroom. A silent click was heard as he locked the door.

Randy wiped furiously at the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes. His mind raced and he felt queasy. The sound of Nomi's screaming had terrified him, probably more than the Sorcerer himself ever could. Then his mind went back to the fact that he had understood what the old Japanese sign said, and the fact that Nomi's family was the famous Norisu Nine, which meant he had been the last survivor of the famous clan of ninjas. Randy, however, was confused as to what the Sorcerer had told Nomi about his brother.

Scratch that. He was confused about everything in that dream.

Suddenly a horrible gut wrenching sound was heard from the bathroom, snapping Randy out of his thoughts. He quickly raced to the door that led to his bathroom and pounded his fist against the door in a panic.

"Nomi?! A-are you okay!? Nomi!"

There was a brief pause before Randy's roommate replied.

"I'm fine Randy. I just hit my foot against the sink."

Although skeptical, Randy thought it was best not to question his teacher.

...

The nausea hit him in one sudden wave. Nomi rushed to the sink and vomited what little he had in his stomach. His anxiety and thoughts from the previous nights came rushing in an overwhelming wave of hell.

Was he ready for school? Would he fit in? Would he stick out worse than a sore thumb? So many questions and thoughts ran through his head, and he felt the unbearable sickness once again.

"Nomi!? A-are you okay!? Nomi!"

Nomi grimaced. That kid really did have a heart. Nomi was glad that Randy was the ninja.

He told Randy that he was fine, making up some lame excuse about hitting his foot or something.

Damn it. This was the reason why Nomi didn't like to eat. After years of famine, suddenly eating food made him unbearably ill.

Unfortunately, and perhaps ironically, the only cure to his bizarre illness was eating more.

Nomi began cleaning away the small mess he had made in the sink. This was definitely a sign that needed to take better care of himself. He sighed deeply. He held the green relic tightly in his chest, rubbing it gently. Instantly, he felt better, calmer. He tugged at the tip of the relic, making a black chain appear. Both of the ends of the chains were attached to the relic, making it an amulet. He unzipped his borrowed sweater and hid the relic underneath his thick black turtleneck.

He finally opened the door to find his student dressed and ready to go. Randy handed him his gym bag, which was Nomi's backpack for the time being. Nomi didn't say anything, but he really didn't want to put his ninja suit in that thing. Weren't gym bags supposed to be sweaty?

"Sorry Nomi," he said, as if reading Nomi's mind. "I don't have an extra back pack,"

"It's fine." He stuffed his suit inside. He looked up to find Randy staring down at him. "Yes?"

"Well, you look like a normal teenager, but you have to act like one too. A modern one too, a teenager from 800 years ago. So I thought I'd give you this." Randy pulled out an old styled blue MP3 Player and handed it to Nomi, who took it with surprise. "While you teach me to be a totally Bruce ninja, I'm going to teach you to be like a teenager." He grinned.

Nomi shook his head in slight amusement. Randy was right.

"Well, thank you. I'll take you up on that offer. Will your fat friend be assist—"

"Ah-ah, don't use big words! It'll make you a nerd, and Bash Johnson, the school's asshole will juice you over. You also kind of have to use our slang."

Nomi rolled his eyes. The big fat chunk of meat wouldn't even last a minute against him. He'd have him sent to the hospital before the jerk could even look at him.

Still, he did at least consider the slang part. As stupid as it was, he knew it would help him blend in.

"Fine."

"Also, don't use riddles. People will look at you funny and get suspicious."

Nomi snorted. "You're just saying that so I'll stop telling you advice in riddles."

"Okay, it's a little bit of both." Randy chuckled. Then he asked, "Uh, hey, Nomi?"

"Yes?" Nomi looked up from the gym bag as he hid the old MP3 player. It may have been a while since he was last in school, but he had the sense to know that if he was caught with it, he'd probably get it taken away.

"Do you consider me as a friend?"

Nomi considered him deeply. He never let himself get attached to any ninja, because every four years he was torn away, forgotten, then dropped off with a new ninja. It had been that way for seven or so hundred years, and yet, none had ever showed that they cared as much as Randy.

Although Nomi knew he would only be with the young teen for three more years, he could make each day last, right?

"I suppose if you consider me a friend, then I am your friend."

Randy gave his newfound friend a lopsided grin, but before he could reply, Ms. Cunningham's voice cut through.

"Randy, Nomi are you boys up yet? It's almost time to go! You two better come down here! I made you guys some breakfast!"

Randy grinned slyly at Nomi, but much to his surprise, the male seemed desperate to eat.

"So you're going to ask your mother if I can stay?"

Randy nodded. "I have to, or things will get...complicated."

"Yes, I suppose things would get very complicated."

...

Ruby Cunningham knew her son like the back of her hand. She even knew his alter ego as the notorious Norrisville High Ninja. The mother had suspected something about a few months after her son had entered high school, but she hadn't been sure until the ginger who called himself Nomi Conikos had showed at her front door. She knew down to the relic he wore that he wasn't exactly a normal teen. When she had asked him about the strange get up, he had simply said it was for religious reasons.

Of course, she knew that was bullshit.

Ruby wasn't stupid. She knew what was going on and that was why she had left in such a rush. In reality, she still had another hour before she actually had to leave for work.

It did sting to know that Randy was intending to keep his superhero life a secret, but Ruby understood.

As much as she was proud of her son, she was still worried. She couldn't watch the news when there was an attack on the city—what if her baby boy got killed?

But Randy would always manage to make it home safe.

Plus, now that Nomi was here, she knew that he would protect her son.

That was why she agreed to allow Nomi to stay at their home for as long as he needed, no questions asked. Her son had been completely shocked that she agreed. She herself was a little surprised by how much faith she had in Nomi to protect Randy.

I guess you can call it mother's intuition, or something like that.

"Really?! He can stay?!"

"Yes, he can stay. Just as long as you keep up with your chores. I don't expect him to help you, but if he chooses to help you, that's fine—I shouldn't find him doing all your chores though, okay?"

Randy nodded vigorously, grinning excitedly. "Thanks Mom!"

Ruby smiled, nodding. Nomi himself showed much gratitude to her kindness.

"Thank you, Ms. Cunningham. I promise to help around the house however I possibly can."

Both teens were surprised that Ms. Cunningham was allowing Nomi to stay, but they were grateful all the same.

"Now eat up so I can drop you both off at school. I know it's a little early still, but I'm going to work soon, and McFist the butthead wants me there early now." The older woman rolled her eyes at the thought of her headache of a boss. "Mr. Weinerman has been sick for the last few days, so McFist is completely in charge." Ms. Cunningham sighed deeply as she handed the two boys plates of food.

It consisted of pancakes, eggs and sausage. It smelled absolutely amazing.

Nomi took a few hesitant bites, still weak in the stomach. Thankfully he was able to handle the food, and as he ate he realized he was starting to feel immensely better.

As soon as Nomi took his last bite of food, Randy dragged them outside, Nomi barely managing to grab his bag.

The drive to school was sooner than Nomi had hoped for. He watched the tall white building come into view, the American flag waving lazily. Ms. Cunningham slowed to an almost complete stop at the drop off zone. She smiled.

"Well, you two boys have fun now! Bye, Honey!"

"Uh, bye Mom."

As Nomi stared at the front door of the school, he absentmindedly grasped his amulet and rubbed it gently in an effort to keep himself calm. The two walked in the school to find very few students inside. Some of them shot curious glances at Nomi. A few girls giggled shyly when he turned to them, but Nomi simply snorted in annoyance, turning his head forward.

"Cunningham!"

The two boys turned to see a very unhappy Howard walking up to them.

"Dude, what the juice!"

"Shit! Howard, I'm really, really sorry!"

"You did it again," he muttered, sulking. "You NNS'ed."

Randy, having heard the little comment, gasped rather dramatically. "I. Did. Not. NNS!"

Howard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you did!"

Nomi ignored their argument and looked around. The school was impressively larger than it had looked outside.

They reached the office.

"Randy, I think I need to speak with the Principal."

"No you're—oh, what was that, Nomi?"

"I said I need to talk to the Principal."

"Okay. His office is right here." Randy led the way to the small office of Principal Slimovitz.

The room was filled with photos from all the school years, including this one. It had sports trophies, and academic certificates, along with Slimovitz's bachelor's degree. The room smelled like a hospital room more than a school office. As Nomi entered with Randy (Howard decided to wait outside, since he was on the Principal's bad side), the Principal turned around on his chair with a cheerful smile.

"Well how can I help you two today?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student from Japan," Nomi explained calmly. "I wish to attend this school."

"Well young man, you would need your parent's signatures, your files from your old school, and so on."

"You already have them."

"No, I—huh...!" Principal Slimovitz stared blankly. Randy looked around the room to see what he was staring at, but found nothing. He turned to his principal and was shocked to see his eyes glowing white before they changed back to the normal brown. The man blinked and shook his head. He typed something into the computer. A soft buzzing sound was heard from the printer as it printed a paper.

"Well, here you go Nomi! Sorry for the inconvenience! I completely forgot I had your papers transferred via McEmail!" Slimovitz handed Nomi the printed page, which held a schedule that was completely identical to Randy's and Howard's.

The two walked out.

"Wow Nomi! How did you do that?!"

"I added some fake memories. You see, I broke into the school a few days ago to add myself to the school data bank. That was before you and I formally met." Both Randy and Howard looked at each other before turning to Nomi.

"You said fake memories, right?" Howard asked.

"Yes. It's just a little trick I learned."

"That. Is. The. CHEESE!" The two teens bumped fists with wide grins.

Nomi looked curiously at the two younger teens as they joked around, their little argument apparently forgotten. They punched each other's arm playfully.

"Will you mind showing me to our first class?"

"Oh yeah. First up is English with Mr. Bannister. He's the one that gave me detention for being late."

Nomi nodded as they made their way to the large man's classroom.

Yes, Nomi knew who the man was. One of the more recent ninjas before Randy had had Nomi confiscated from the idiot ninja. Nomi had to wait until the end of the day before being given back, and that drawer was dark and scary as hell.

Yep, Nomi remembered that asshole very, very well.

The bell rang, signaling classes were going to begin shortly. Randy, Howard, and Nomi quickly ran to their first class. By the time they had gotten to the classroom, the entire class was already seated.

Mr. Bannister raised a brow. "So you clowns decide to show up, eh? GET TO YOUR ASSIGNED SEATS, PRONTO!"

Randy and Howard quickly darted to their seats in record time. Nomi however stood confidently in front of the man.

"I'm a new student."

Although Nomi's accent wasn't strong, he decided to mess with the teacher's head and spoke with such a strong accent that it was barely understandable.

"What?"

"I'm new."

"What?!"

"I'm new."

"KID, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"I said I'm new here." Nomi smirked. He had gotten under the man's skin quicker than he had expected.

Mr. Bannister gritted his teeth, obviously fighting the urge to snap at him.

"Introduce yourself."

Nomi smirked as he calmly walked to the front of the class.

"Halo. My nam is No-mi."

Nomi's grin grew even wider when he saw that Mr. Bannister had turned a deep red, clearly very annoyed. The class seemed to have caught on with Nomi's little act, as they were barley able to stifle their laughter.

"I fwom Japun-"

"Alright, that's enough introducing. Go take your seat by Debbie Kang over there."

With that, Nomi sat next to Debbie, who sat nearly all the way in the back.

Mr. Bannister was practically steaming with anger.

The class suddenly burst into fits of laughter. It took several minutes until the teacher was finally able to silence them.

Debbie turned to Nomi.

"Hi! I'm Debbie! And well, I know you're name's Nomi, so yeah, hi! I heard you're from Japan right?"

Nomi nodded.

"Well, I'm a little Japanese, but I've never been there! How's it like!?"

"Uh, well, it certainly is very different from here."

"Really? How so?"

"For one thing, it's a lot less crowded."

In truth Nomi was only guessing, since when he had been mortal, the village he lived in was what was now known as Norrisville, so he had no idea how Japan even looked, although the village had been Japanese.

"Really? I'd thought it'd be more since the population over there is skyrocketing!"

"Uh, I lived in a small kind of village."

"Oh, I see. Hey, you know, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch. You seem too smart and cu-cool to be hanging with those two." Debbie gestured towards Randy and Howard.

Nomi frowned. "And what exactly is wrong with them? They're my friends...well Randy at least. Not so much Howard." He rolled his eyes. In the short time they had known each other, they had formed a small frienemy relationship, so in Nomi's opinion, they weren't really friends.

"Oh, uh, sorry. It's just that those two can act like total shoobs."

Nomi raised a brow. "They aren't...Shoobs."

Nomi and Debbie stopped talking. Nomi didn't bother to pay much attention, since he probably knew more than all of the teachers in the school.

The day went by faster than they had anticipated, and before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

Nomi wrinkled his nose at the smell of the garbage that they called food. It looked rotten, slimey, and just plain out disgusting. He didn't even know what it was.

He had hoped to be able to grab an apple or some fresh fruit, but apparently since Nomi was a new student and they had an exact number of apples for each student, they ran out before he could grab one.

Nomi stared down grumpily at the "food" as he sat next to Randy and across from Howard.

The two younger boys didn't seem to mind the food. Either they were starving and desperately in need for food, or they gave up trying to resent it.

"Uh, here dude, I don't want the apple."

Howard tossed his apple to Randy who gladly took it. Randy then noticed his teacher's disgusted expression. Nomi pushed the tray of food away, crossing his arms. Randy looked at the other apple before tossing it to his teacher, who instinctively caught it without even looking Randy's way. Nomi looked at his hand to see what he had caught and was surprised to see the apple. He looked at Randy who was eating his own food, chatting with Howard. He chuckled silently in amusement at Randy's attempt to look sneaky.

"Thank you."

Randy turned and grinned sheepishly.

"We really need to practice your stealth," the redhead said before he dug happily into his apple.

Unbeknownst to him, Howard had seen the little exchange.

He had to admit to himself, he was a little jealous. Maybe even a little too jealous, but he kept the snappy comments to himself.

Suddenly, Debbie Kang appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Nomi.

"Uh, hi Debbie? Why are you sitting with us exactly?" asked Howard.

"Because I'm Nomi's friend and I can."

Nomi tried to avoid as much contact as possible with the young girl, who was clearly trying to grab his attention. She didn't even bother to hide the fact that she had a crush on Nomi.

"Hey Cunningham, emergency meeting in the bathroom, now!" Howard didn't wait for an answer as he dragged Randy to the bathroom.

"Okay, what the juice is it dude? Why are we having an emergency meeting?"

"Look, I think you're getting in too deep bro! Think about it!"

"Dude, I'll be fine! Nomi's going to teach me everything I need to know!" Randy looked around, then spoke in a quieter tone, "Dude, this is the bathroom, so we need to be vague about what we're talking about in here in case somebody eavesdrops."

Howard listened before continuing.

"Gah, Cunningham think about it! Look you're my bro, and I can't lose you!"

Seeing the sincerity in his best friend's eyes, which was so uncharacteristic of Howard, Randy knew he was serious.

"Look, everything is going to be fine—"

"Haha, fags!"

Randy glared at a closed stall. He punched it as hard as he could, causing the insulter to squeal quite unmanly-like.

With, that, their meeting was over and the two walked out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile,

"So uh, Nomi, uh, I know we just met and all, but...um, I was kind of wondering if you would like to hang out some time? You know, like on a date?"

Nomi blinked once, twice, four times before suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter.

"And what exactly is so funny!?" Debbie demanded.

"I'm sorry," Nomi said, still snickering. "It's just, well, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"W-what does that mean?"

"I'm gay."

Although Nomi wasn't actually sure if he was gay, he knew he wasn't too keen on dating. He had given up trying since he had become immortal. It just couldn't work out. While he will forever stay biologically fifteen years old, they (well she in this case) will age and eventually die, and in truth, Nomi just couldn't handle adding more complications to his already complicated life.

"O-oh, I-I didn't know, I'm sor—"

"It's fine."

Just then, Randy and Howard returned from their apparent emergency meeting.

"Um, I'm gonna go. N-nice talking to you guys."

Debbie left with flushed cheeks as she sat with some other girls who questioned her.

"Geez! We leave you for like five minutes and you scare off Debbie!" Howard snorted.

Nomi shrugged. He took a bite out of his food, realizing that it actually wasn't all that bad.

"She embarrassed herself."

"What did she do?"

It was surprising to Howard to hear that Debbie Kang's pride had been shattered, and he wondered what exactly did Randy's teacher do to shatter it in just five minutes.

"She asked me out. I declined."

"Dang! Your first day and girls are already asking you out!"

"They're not really my preference."

"What, you into seniors?"

"No."

"Juniors?"

"No."

"College—"

"I'm just not interested in dating."

"Oh. Alright then."

Lunch ended, the bell warning the remaining kids in the lunch room that they had five minutes to get to their next classroom.

The trio began walking to PE, but they were stopped by none other than Bash Johnson. He smirked down at them cockily.

"I knew I smelled fresh meat. I just didn't expect it to be a shrimp! Hah, hey guys come over here and look at this! Look at this little shrimp head!"

However, much to everyone's shock and surprise, Nomi said calmly, "Hey guys, look at that meat head!" Nomi pointed to the buff male, who stared at Nomi, flabbergasted.

"Oi, what the juice you say, shrimp?!"

Nomi ignored him as he tried to walk past Bash, but suddenly he was yanked backwards, nearly crashing into Randy.

"No one talks to me like that and gets away with it!" Bash glared down at Nomi, who glared back with as much venom.

"I don't want to hurt you, so—"

"Hah! Hurt me?" Bash scoffed. "You're nothing but a worthless little shrimp! Go back to Japan. No one wants you here!"

Nomi gritted his teeth, but knew better than to let his anger cloud his judgment.

"Move out of the way. We're going to be late to our next class."

By then a crowd had formed, intrigued by Nomi's bravery.

"Hah, like I'm gonna listen to a shrimp!" Bash shoved Nomi backwards, and suddenly the amulet slipped out of its hiding spot and hung around Nomi's neck in plain view. Nomi could barley hide his panic when Bash suddenly tore it off his neck. The big beast squeezed it in his hands, poking it, rubbing his dirty hands all over it. Nomi felt like he was getting crushed, then nearly suffocated when Bash gripped it tightly.

"Heh, what's this, huh? Some girly little necklace? It's mine now—"

Without even thinking about it, Randy ran up to Bash and brought his knee up the boy's family jewels.

"GAH!"

Bash threw the amulet in the air. Nomi ran, leapt up and caught it. He rubbed it gently, heart racing at the sudden burst of adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. Bash recovered from the blow to the balls and threw an angry punch at Randy, who screwed his eyes shut, preparing for horrible skull splitting pain, but when nothing came he opened his. Nomi had stopped the flying fist coming at Randy's head by catching it. He gripped the hand, squeezing tighter and tighter as he glared darkly at Bash who stared in disbelief.

"W-what!? How the—"

Nomi threw the fist back at Bash, causing him to smack himself. Using this as his chance, Nomi flipped over Bash. Bash turned around only to get punched right in the face. He stumbled backwards. Nomi charged again with a ferocious snarl. He stopped inches from Bash and back flipped, kicking the male in the jaw and then landing perfectly on his feet.

"Get out of my way." Although Nomi had said it calmly, his words still bled with raw anger.

Bash stared in fear and shock as Randy and Howard walked past him to PE, quickly followed by Nomi.

They had arrived just in the nick of time just as Coach Green began taking attendance.

"New student, eh? Well then, I suppose in order to get you used to the way we run things here, I think we'll play some dodge ball!" The Brit grinned down at Nomi who returned a weak smile. However, a pained groan caught his attention as he turned to the source which was Bash, who had a bloody nose.

"OI! Bash, you're late—and you have a bloody nose! Uh, go to the bathroom and clean that up. I don't want blood on my newly waxed gym floor!" He shoed Bash off. "Well where was I—oh yes! You're lucky I have an extra gym uniform. Here you go. I'll give you your own locker tomorrow, so I hope you don't mind sharing today, Randy?"

Randy shook his head. "It's cool."

"Alright then. Off to the locker rooms!"

After they changed, the most epic dodgeball game in the history of this school began.

"Randy! Remember, the best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack!"

"Stop using riddles! Do you not remember what I told you?!"

Nomi face palmed. "USE THE BALL TO BLOCK THE ONES FLYING AT YOUR HEAD, IDIOT!"

The other students known as the 'NERDS' began following Nomi's advice. Some even managed to catch the balls, getting the 'COOL KIDZ' out with ease. Coach Green watched in complete shock as the 'NERDS' finally managed to defeat the 'COOL KIDZ'. The 'NERDS' cheered excitedly, taunting the 'COOL KIDZ'.

"Well, that was certainly exciting! Probably the most well played dodgeball game I've ever seen!" Coach Green looked up at the clock on the wall. "Well, would you look at that. You kids have five minutes left, so off to the locker rooms with you."

The bell rang as kids cheered and thanked Nomi for the help. Even Howard was a little impressed.

The final class of the day had been with the widow Mrs. Driscoll, who had passed out a test in which Nomi had aced with ease, missing no questions. Mrs. Driscoll nearly had a heart attack from how shocked she was.

"T-this is impressive! A+ for you, Mr. Conikos!"

"Thank you."

School ended on a fairly good note. Randy and Nomi dropped off Howard at his house before walking back to Randy's house.

"Hey Nomi?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I know your amulet holds your life essence and stuff, but you looked like you were in pain when Bash squeezed it in his hand. How is that possible?"

Nomi frowned, pulling out the relic thoughtfully.

"This relic isn't just a part of me spiritually. It's a part of me mentally and physically as well. For example, when you squeeze or do damage it, I feel it, but it feels much worse than the actual damage. It feels as if I am dying. When Bash was holding it, it was like he was suffocating me. It's one of the disadvantages of having to depend on the protection of your soul in a relic."

"Oh. Sounds rough, buddy."

Nomi shrugged. "Well, we better begin training—after you finish your homework."

...

Nomi meditated for an hour. He went through his memories, past ninjas, mistakes. Just as he was about to fall into a light sleep, Randy's voice jolted him back to reality.

"What was that?"

"I need your help."

Nomi opened one eye lazily. "With what, exactly?"

"This math question."

Nomi closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He failed to see the sly grin of his student.

Nomi rose to his feet and sauntered over to where Randy was, underneath his single bunk bed. Randy grinned up at him.

"You see, I just keep forgetting what to do here."

Nomi looked at the math problem.

"Randy, all you have to do is carry the six, add it to the two, subtract the three and you get..." Nomi trailed off. He nearly face palmed when he realized what Randy nearly got him to say it.

69

Nomi shook his head. "You're a child."

Randy was too busy laughing to hear his comment. "Oh man, you totally walked into that one! Hah!"

"Well, I suppose I should have seen that one coming..."

Randy stopped laughing and stared at his teacher in slight surprise. He had expected him to get snappy with him, at least if the old geezer had gotten the joke anyway, but instead he was actually laughing.

"Let's get started on training. Warm ups first."

Randy expected a fist to come flying at him, so he readied himself to duck, but instead he found himself on the floor, his hands pinned above his head.

Nomi smirked as he sat painfully on Randy's stomach. Randy squirmed underneath him, grunting as he tried desperately to get him off his stomach, but to no avail.

Nomi weighed a lot more than he looked! Like a ton!

"Shit...Nomi! You're...heavy...as...fuck!"

Nomi was lost in thought as he made himself comfortable on Randy's stomach.

He never really zoned out, but when he did he was too far gone to be brought back so easily. His thoughts traveled to his sexual preference. It was a random thought that came to mind, but he couldn't help it. He was still holding the virgin card. And Nomi still had urges, but he had always managed to snuff them out.

Still, it was bad enough that he couldn't fall in love without hurting someone in the end, which really sucked.

"Hello?...Nomi?!...I need air!"

Finally being brought back to earth, he stood up with a smirk.

"Clearly we need to work on your strength sometime soon. Now, since your stealth skills are absolutely horrible, we're going to play a game of hide and seek. You're going to hide and I will seek you. I will give you twenty seconds to hide. Twenty...nineteen—"

"Wait, now?!"

"Unless you want me to sit on you again, then yes...twelve...eleven..."

Randy darted out of the room without a second thought.

Nomi smirked. He would give him an extra twenty seconds, just to be fair.

Although he knew he it was a bad idea to let himself get too attached to Randy, he might as well enjoy fucking with him while he could, right?

With that, Nomi went to go find a scared juiceless Randy.

...

_**Guys you have no idea how sorry I really,really am! I sincerely apologize for making you all wait this long,but I was horribly sick. I got the flu,it's been going around and I was just unlucky to catch it. Also fourth of July came up and things just got crazy,also with my sister's due date coming up (she's pregnant with my niece) things have been extremely hectic! So this has TWO chapters so don't complain! I'm not sure if I'll update this week again,but IF I due it'll probably be a really short chapter. Or it could be a long one. Just know this,shit will hit the fan HARD.**_

_**Pffs,anyways enjoy!**_

_**~ChihuahuahuaRocks~**_


	5. Consequences

Enter the Nomicon Ch.5

~Consequences~

Despite the fact that this was his teacher he was running from, Randy couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He had run downstairs before he realized that he had forgotten his ninja mask.

Randy groaned.

He knew he couldn't go back upstairs without running into Nomi, who would sit on him. What was he supposed to do?

Randy actually knew the answer, but he didn't want to think about it.

He would have to sneak past his teacher.

"Twenty! I'm coming after you, Randy!"

He could hear the mocking in Nomi's voice, but it only fueled his determination to try to get the ninja mask, when he remembered that he was still standing by the staircase. Without thinking, he darted into the large laundry hamper by the staircase. He buried himself deep in the clothes, wrinkling his nose when he smelled his dirty gym socks, and resisted the urge to gag.

"Oh god that is schnasty!"

Randy heard soft footsteps against the tile flooring near the kitchen. His breath hitched in his throat. The laundry hamper was only a couple feet away. Randy bit his lip as he took a daring peek from where he was hiding. His teacher was searching in the most obvious places.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I would never hide there!" Randy was annoyed, but knew that he had to take advantage of this opportunity instead of mulling over being underestimated.

After a moment of debating with himself, Randy finally swallowed down the fear inside his chest and darted upstairs as quietly as he possibly could, then closed the door without a sound. He let out a shaky breath, adrenaline coursing through his body, and he suddenly felt a grin reach his face. This was actually kind of fun.

He looked around his room for the mask, quickly becoming frantic, but found it wasn't anywhere in the room, not even his backpack, where he usually stuffed it. Randy swore under his breath.

Nomi must have planned this from the beginning. He had his mask.

That meant that he just walked into his own death trap.

Indeed, Nomi had planned the little ploy to throw off Randy. After all, what if he couldn't reach the ninja mask at the moment? He had to learn to evade danger with or without the aid of the ninja suit's enhanced abilities.

Nomi smirked as he clutched the ninja mask in one of his sweater pockets. He had to admit it, he would have never guessed that Randy was hiding in the laundry basket. Maybe he was better than he thought.

Either way, Nomi knew Randy was trapped upstairs, and without the ninja mask, he was fair game.

Nomi calmly walked upstairs and opened the door to Randy's room only to find he wasn't there. He looked around, confused, as he walked toward the center of his room. He furrowed his brows.

What he didn't know was that Randy was on his bed, ready to bolt out the door. Just as Nomi moved toward his closet, Randy acted on his instincts, jumping off the bed and shoving Nomi into the closet and closing it.

"Why the honkin' juice did I just do that?!"

If Nomi hadn't been annoyed by Randy's childish antics, he was definitely pissed now.

He hadn't expected to be shoved into the closet. He had sensed Randy's presence, but before he could even turn around, he had been shoved into the closet. What's worse is that he hit his head against the wall. He winced, knowing he would probably have a huge bruise on his forehead. He felt around the pocket of his jacket where the ninja mask was hidden and found that it wasn't there.

"That son of a Tengu."

Nomi smirked.

This was going be an interesting game of hide and sit-on-Randy's-sorry-ass-seek.

Randy stared down at his hand. He hadn't meant to grab the mask, but it had been poking out of Nomi's jacket, and Randy had to take the chance.

Now in his ninja suit, Randy raced downstairs, knowing Nomi probably wasn't too happy about being shoved into a closet.

"Ninja conceal!"

Randy disappeared into the wall just as his teacher came downstairs, grumbling something along the lines of, "I'm gonna kill him".

Yeah, he REALLY shouldn't have pushed his teacher into that closet.

When Nomi was a couple feet from him, Randy reappeared, jumped up and clung to a low ceiling chandelier. It squeaked under his weight, causing his teacher to pause mid-step. Randy froze, not even daring to breathe. For a brief moment, the silence was the only thing to be heard. Nomi's back was facing Randy, yet he could almost see him narrowing his eyes dangerously low. After another few seconds passed, Nomi stood straight and continued walking around the house. When Randy's hand shot up to wipe at his forehead he found that he had been sweating nervously.

Uh oh.

Just like in any classic spy movie, a drop of sweat rolled off of Randy's nose and fell onto the white carpeted floor below.

Instantly Nomi whipped around and stared up at the chandelier, only to find nothing. It rocked lazily. Nomi eyed it suspiciously for another moment before walking into the living room area.

Randy poked his head out from underneath the sink. Luckily they had been close to the kitchen. If he hadn't hidden when he did, for sure Nomi would have thrown him off the chandelier and sat on him, or worse.

Nomi turned back into a book.

Confusion and worry suddenly flooded Randy's mind, and the fear of being sat on melted away. He rushed to where Nomi had stood just seconds ago, staring at the lifeless book.

"Hey, Nomi, I give up. C'mon dude, this isn't funny."

Randy hesitantly picked up the Nomicon and flipped through the pages, only to find them all blank.

What the juice was going on?!

Just as he began to panic, he was suddenly body slammed into the floor and was pinned like the way he had been fifteen minutes ago. Randy gasped in pain, temporarily paralyzed from the shock.

"The art of deception can be both helpful and dangerous depending on the user, Randy."

Randy looked up to see Nomi on top of him, staring down at him with a bemused look. Randy turned his head sideways to find the Ninja Nomicon, then frantically looked back at Nomi.

"What the—how the—what the juice?! I just saw you turn into a book!"

"Another nifty little trick I learned, Randy. As long as the relic is within my reach, I can leave the book. Kind of like a snail when it leaves its shell."

Randy stared up at Nomi with his mouth wide open in disbelief, until he realized he was getting crushed again. "Ack, Nomi...! You're crushing me...again!"

"And I'm going to continue to crush you until you push me off, like how you pushed me into the closet earlier." Nomi gave Randy a sly smirk as he sat on his stomach. "I think I'll meditate for a while. Hope you don't mind."

"NOMI!" Randy tried to make his teacher move in every way possible, but he was just too heavy.

An hour passed, and Randy was still struggling. He had never felt so frustrated in his entire life. He had even tried punching Nomi, and that still didn't work. Instead he had gotten punched back.

Randy grunted.

He had also tried twisting himself out underneath him, but that didn't work either. It only tuckered him out even more.

He peered up at Nomi, who was very calm about sitting on top of him, listening to the MP3 player Randy had given him earlier today.

Nomi had gotten bored a little ways back and had remembered the MP3 player in his pocket. He had a vague idea of what it was meant for after watching the more modern ninjas use these. At least he would have something to do while his student tried to knock him off his back. He was actually surprised that Randy was still trying. Nomi had expected him to "Call Uncle", yet here he was, his determination not wavering, though it was starting to show that he was getting tired, it still didn't seem to deter him much.

It took Nomi a few minutes to figure out how to put the earbuds in correctly. When he finally managed to get them to stay, he wondered how so many people managed to use these little cheap pieces of plastic without complaint. Nomi flipped through the hundreds of songs in the little device, and after a minute, he finally decided on one. It was called, "The Middle" by someone named, "Jimmy Eat World". Nomi stared at the song he had chosen unsurely. He wasn't exactly up-to-date in the music department. Hell, he wasn't up-to-date with bathrooms.

Still...

In a few minutes, Nomi realized he found his favorite song, and he even sang along to the song. He was so distracted by the catchy song that he hadn't even realized that Randy had formed a plan.

As Nomi was lost in his music, Randy was slowly readying himself to rise up with all his strength (well whatever was left of it that is), he silently counted off in his head...

One...

"It just take some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride. Everything, everything will be just fine..."

Two...

"Everything'll be alright, alright..."

Three...

"Hey! You know they're all the same-ahh!"

Randy stood up so abruptly with so much strength that he left his teacher sprawled on the floor. Nomi stared up in slight disbelief, then quickly shook his head and began to laugh. "Well, that was—"

"I'm done! I'm done with this bull shit. I'm going to hang out with Howard."

Randy glared at the ground as he harshly pushed past Nomi who had risen from the ground, but before Randy could take another step past Nomi he was yanked backwards.

Randy expected to see an angry teacher, but instead he saw a teen, and for a brief moment Randy forgot he was eight-hundred and a half years old. Nomi's face was soft, almost apologetic, but then he frowned.

"Randy. Did I say training was over?"

Though Randy knew it was more of a rhetorical question, he still responded, "No..."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I told you—I'm done, okay? I used to think being a ninja was honkin Bruce, but now it feels like a job!"

"Since when does being a ninja mean everything's all fun and games? Randy, you're frustrating yourself over nothing."

"I just, I don't know anymore, Nomi." Randy stared at the floor, ashamed of himself for his lack of control of his own emotions.

Nomi knitted his brows in uncertainty. He had never been the one to comfort others. He was always running around his village with his brother Naru, getting into some sort of trouble. His oldest sister Yui was always the one caring for him.

"No, I have to stop thinking of the past. It will do me no good," Nomi thought. He patted Randy's shoulder (rather awkwardly) in a comforting gesture.

"You want to know why I chose you to be the ninja?"

"Why?"

"You don't just have a hero's heart. You have a quick thinking mind, compassion, patience, strength, you're loyal, and you care about the welfare of other people, among other things. You were meant to be the ninja. And since when have you ever given up when things got difficult? Why would you give up? Isn't being the ninja...the cheese?"

Randy snickered.

"Randy, you came face to face with the Sorcerer, have come close to losing your secret identity, son of a Tengu Randy, you saved me from the Sorcerer when I couldn't save myself! Now you want to give up just because you got a little frustrated? If it were anyone else, I'm sure they wouldn't have lasted this long being the ninja!"

Randy smiled. "Really?"

Nomi nodded. "Yes. And while you've goofed up worse than any ninja, you always managed to fix everything, even if it means sacrificing something you want, like becoming popular. You even managed to keep your friend, despite the hardships and perils of being the ninja. You've done things even I wouldn't dare do for fear of failing."

Randy had never been told anything like that in his whole life. Not even his mother had ever made him feel this proud of himself. It felt good. Normally Howard would tell him to cheer up and be awesome, but Nomi was going just a little further. Randy grinned.

"Okay. What's next on our training?"

Nomi smiled.

After his small breakdown, Randy didn't even complain once as they trained vigorously. From another game of hide and I'm going-to-sit-on-your-sorry-ass-seek (with Randy doing the seeking and sitting this time), to bamboo sword fights (with Randy actually winning a few rounds), and so on. Another hour passed before the two finally took a well deserved break.

As Randy leaned against the kitchen counter with a bottle of water in his hand, he watched his teacher meditate with the MP3 player turned on. Randy chuckled. He found it rather amusing to see Nomi using modern technology. He expected him to resent it, but clearly that wasn't the case.

"Hey Nomi?"

The redhead opened a lazy brown eye as he silently peered up at Randy. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask about something."

"Is it going to make things awkward again?" Nomi grinned.

"No! I'm just curious about something. I want to know about Mac Antfee. I mean, what did he do to get expelled?"

Nomi's face darkened. He turned off the blue MP3 player and pulled out his earbuds. "That bastard didn't deserve to be called the ninja."

Nomi closed his eyes. His memories of Mac Antfee were always on his mind. He had been one of the biggest mistakes Nomi had ever made in all his hundreds of years of choosing ninjas.

...

The night was young and the stars were out and glistening. Tonight seemed absolutely perfect.

Sadly, things aren't always what they seem.

As a seventeen-year-old, Mac Antfee jumped from building to building in an effort to escape the wrath of a stanked student. Said stanked student was none other than Hannibal McFist.

"YoU LiEd TO mE! yOu LieD! I HaTE yoU!" The words were all garbled and jitterish.

"Hannibal, stop! Someone will hear us! I said I'm sorry!"

Suddenly bright colorful words and tiny doodles floated around McFist's head:

WORDS ARE TOO EASY

"What do you want then?! Huh?! What?!"

"TeLL ScHoOL yOU ArE NINJA!" The booming voice echoed loudly across the sky like thunder, and Mac Antfee took a step back, his eyes wide.

"You know I can't do that man! I-I can't!"

The fight ended in horrible chaos. McFist lost his arm and had to get a prosthetic one, and his friendship with Mac Antfee was tarnished.

That night Mac Antfee didn't save the day. Instead he had shed an innocent boy's blood on the suit.

Nomi had had enough. Mac Antfee only made things worse. He never listened to a word he said, nothing.

"I am stripping you of the ninja mask. I hereby expel you of your duty as the ninja!"

"You can't do that! No! I'll get my revenge! You'll see! You'll all see!"

...

Nomi shook his head his eyes closed. "You see? Even I, the book filled with eight hundred and a half years of ninja knowledge, was fooled by his fake kindness. He thought his way was better. He cut McFist's arm off. It didn't have to end that way, but it did."

Randy stared in shock. "McFist and Antfee were friends?"

Nomi nodded. "Yes, they were. Like you and Howard."

"Oh." Randy looked uncomfortable. "What did you do without the ninja?"

"I took the reigns of being the ninja. There was only a week of school left, so I simply had to choose a new ninja early once school finished." Nomi shrugged as he stared off into space.

"Why don't you stay being the ninja?"

Nomi winced. Without looking at Randy, he whispered softly, "It's...complicated, Randy. I wasn't meant to be a true ninja. I'm just a teacher."

Instantly, Randy's dream came back to him. The Sorcerer had said something about Nomi not meeting someone's expectations, his father and his brother. What was his name? He didn't catch his father's name, but he was sure they had mentioned his brother's. Dai? Dun? Darrek?

"Daiku."

At the mention of his brother's name, Nomi's brown eyes widened as his pupils shrunk. They flickered up at Randy. "What?"

The redhead had stood up and walked up to Randy. He looked almost...afraid? Angry? Panicked? Randy couldn't tell as Nomi questioned him.

"How do you know that name?"

"It was a dream..."

Instantly Nomi silenced as he stared at Randy.

"I had a dream about you, and the Sorcerer. There was fire, stanked villagers, we were standing at this place called "Ching's", a-and—you were sucked inside the Ninja Nomicon. You were screaming and—"

Randy couldn't talk anymore. His face was flushed, his eyes a little too shiny. Nomi had stayed silent, staring at Randy, his own face clear of any emotion. It was clear that this was bothering Randy, which touched Nomi, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was very uncomfortable for Nomi to see Randy upset, especially since it was due to his past. Finally, after another minute of Randy trying to clam himself down, Nomi grabbed Randy's shoulder.

"Randy, look at me."

Randy did. Nomi swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by Randy's gaze. He looked away for a quick second before turning back to him.

"Randy, I want you to understand something, okay?"

Randy nodded.

"That happened seven-or-so hundred years ago. I'm fine, I'm alive. Also, my brother and I never understood each other. It was my mistake of being lazy and just terrible. I'm wiser now than before, but none of this is anything you should worry yourself about. Okay?"

"If you say so dude."

Nomi nodded. "Go hang out with Howard. I'll stay here and meditate."

Before Randy could protest, Nomi picked up the MP3 player and walked upstairs to Randy's room, shutting the door.

As Randy walked to Howard's house, he briefly wondered if Bash was going to tell on him and Nomi for kicking his ass in front of his friends and a live audience. Randy gulped, hoping his mother wasn't there to answer the phone, or else he'd be in big trouble for sure.

He knocked on the front door of Howard's home. Howard answered.

Instantly, the two ran upstairs and played the usual game they always played, "Grave Puncher". As the two played, they chatted idly.

"So what were you and the book doing?"

"Howard, he's not a book. And we were training, you know, ninja stuff."

Howard snorted. "Really? Ninja stuff? Like what?"

"Hide and seek, bamboo sword fighting, and he made do a couple laps around the block."

"Pfft, hide and seek? What's the point in that?"

"It's supposed to help with stealth—haha! I win!"

Howard rolled his eyes. "You got lucky, Cunningham. So he's not a book? He's an actual person?" Howard turned to Randy with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yeah. You see, he was the first ninja, but got he trapped by the Sorcerer into the original Ninja Nomicon."

"Oh. Weird."

...

Nomi sighed deeply. He never liked talking about his past. It always exhausted him.

He climbed up the ladder of Randy's strange single bunk bed and plopped down with MP3 player in hand. The sound of music ran through Nomi's head as he listened to the songs Randy had on the little device. He wondered how Randy knew all these older songs. He couldn't have known about some of them since some of the songs were written way before he was born. Unless the MP3 player belonged to one of his parents.

Now that Nomi was thinking about Randy's parents, he wondered where his father was. Neither Ms. Cunningham nor Randy ever mentioned the man, not once since Nomi had first entered the house as the Nomicon the week before school had started.

Finally turning off the MP3 player, he decided he might as well help clean up some of the messes he and Randy had made while training.

Pillows were strewn on the floor, curtains clung desperately on their hangers, and a few things were knocked out of place. Deciding to start with the putting the pillows back on the couch, Nomi got to work. Soon all that was left was to put the few things that had fallen back to where they once sat.

Nomi eyed an old photo of Randy, his mom, and his father? The redhead cocked his head to one side in bewilderment, and again the question came up, where was the man? Did they divorce? Did something happen to Randy's father? Nomi didn't know, but knew better than to ask. After all, he didn't like talking about his own past, so he figured that Randy probably didn't either.

With that, Nomi placed the photo above the small fireplace next to some other photos of Randy and his mom.

It was very quiet in the large house, and it bugged Nomi. As much as he loved peace and quiet, sometimes it did make him lonely. With nothing better to do, he decided on getting himself something to eat. His strange illness which had come over him in the morning was not much of a bother anymore, but he still needed to eat something at least three times a day. Picking out an apple, he could almost here Randy nagging at him to eat more and use the bathroom again.

Randy was a good guy. He was a little naive, but he still had a good heart.

Munching on his apple, he pulled out the lifeless shell of the Ninja Nomicon. The little trick he learned took a lot of practice, but once he perfected it, he realized just how useful it was. Still, sometimes he couldn't use it, like a couple weeks back when the Sorcerer had tried to pry him open, he couldn't do it. He had been afraid. The Sorcerer could have done anything to him to get the knowledge out of him. Anything.

Nomi swallowed thickly. Suddenly the sweet apple didn't taste as sweet as before. He threw it away and sat on the couch when the phone rang. He nearly jumped out of his skin and karate chopped it. After quickly composing himself, he walked over to the white phone and looked at it as if it were some sort of alien. How did it work anyway?

He picked it up hesitantly and pressed a green button.

"Hello? Ms. Cunningham? It's me Principal Slimovitz calling about your son. We seem to have a small issue involving him and two other students, so I'm calling to tell you if you can perhaps drop by tomorrow afternoon to chat about this problem? Hello? Ms. Cunningham?"

Nomi's eyes widened and he nearly kicked himself. How could he have been so stupid?! Now he'd gotten Randy in trouble because he couldn't defend himself, great!

Shaking his head, Nomi knew he had to talk to Randy, and hopefully they could figure a way to resolve this problem.

...

"Hey, dude, can I talk to you about something?" Randy asked.

"Are you just saying that so I can get distracted and lose?"

"No. Look, pause the game, this is serious, I'm being serious."

'You've been that way lately,' was what Howard wanted to say, but he bit his lip and decided against it. He paused the game and turned to his best friend.

"We're cool, right?"

"Huh? No shit Sherlock. Why? Am I supposed to be mad?"

"No, it's just, Nomi. He told me something."

Howard looked at him wearily. "Told you what?"

Inside Howard was panicking. What if he knew about his crush on Cunningham?! What if the stupid book had told him?!

"He told me that McFist and Mac Antfee were best friends. They got into some huge fight, and McFist got his arm chopped off. That's why Nomi expelled Mac Antfee in the first place."

"Cunningham, let me expl—wait, what?" Howard almost blurted out his feelings about liking him just because Randy had wanted to tell him McFist and Mac Antfee were BFFS?! Seriously Cunningham?!

"Yeah. They were best friends, but McFist got stanked and they weren't friends anymore. I just want to know, we're cool, right?"

"Well, yeah dude, we're cool."

"No secrets?"

Howard hesitated, before nodding. "Yeah dude. No secrets."

Randy grinned. "Alright. Time for me to beat your high score!"

"Wha—Cunningham don't you dare!"

"Too late!"

"You shoob! It took me all day to get it that high!"

Randy snickered. "Hehe, I gotta go. Who knows what kind of trouble Nomi's gotten himself into?"

Howard's face instantly fell. "O-oh. Uh, yeah."

Of course Randy didn't notice. "Alright. See you tomorrow bro!"

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as Randy set foot inside his home he was met with a slightly panicky Nomi.

"Nomi? What's wrong?"

"Principal Slimovitz called. I think Bash told him that we beat him up!" Nomi felt ashamed that he had gotten Randy in trouble. His mother was surely going to throw him out!

"Well be fine! I-I think."

"Let's hope."

...

Randy stared out his window. He couldn't sleep. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble, especially with his mom.

He looked over at Nomi's sleeping figure. He looked almost calm, peaceful, but...

Randy shook his head vigorously. His dream was still so fresh in his mind. It had felt like he had been there for real, yet he knew he hadn't. That didn't stop the sound of Nomi's screams to creep up on his mind again. He shuddered, burying himself deeper into his blankets. They smelled strongly of the McCola he had spilt earlier. They had tried washing it, but the sweet smell still lingered. He'd have to put it in a washing machine.

Oh well.

Morning came.

Randy and Nomi sat at the small wooden table.

"Tell her now."

"I don't know if I can!"

"Tell her the truth, Randy. It'll be worse if you lie. Tell her what happened."

"Okay."

Randy looked over where his mother stood. She was reading the newspaper, sipping her freshly brewed coffee by the toaster, waiting for the toast to be done.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Randy?" She put down the paper and looked up at her son with her mug of coffee.

"Uh, the school called yesterday while you were at work."

"Oh? What did they say?"

"Well you see, there's this kid named Bash Johnson. Yesterday in school he was picking on me, Nomi and Howard, but Howard wasn't part of it..."

"Part of what?" By then Ruby had put down her mug of unfinished coffee as she crossed her arms. "Randy, what happened?"

"He made fun of Nomi and then he tried to take something really important from him."

"What was this so called important thing?"

"My amulet, Ms. Cunningham. My mother and father gave it to me before they passed on." Nomi pulled out the glowing amulet and held it in his hand. He stared at it with sad eyes.

Both Ruby and Randy turned towards Nomi with wide eyes, but for different reasons.

"Oh! I-I had no idea you were an orphan Nomi! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, but what Bash did wasn't. He tried to take it from and said hurtful things to me on our way to one of our classes."

"When Bash had it in his hand, I ran up to him and I kicked him," said Randy, purposely not telling his mother exactly where he had kicked him.

Ruby blinked.

"I did the rest. Randy did only that, so I understand if you want me to leave. I—"

Ruby raised a hand and Nomi instantly stopped talking. His grandfather would do the same thing whenever he had gotten in trouble and he didn't want to hear it.

"One thing. I am not going to throw you out, Nomi. Where would you go? Secondly, I understand how important that amulet of yours is."

She pointed to the glowing amulet. It looked very strange, but that didn't mean it didn't hold any value to its owner.

"I-I know, but I didn't have to react like that. I should have known better, but this amulet is what keeps me alive."

Randy nearly laughed at how literal that was. His mother gently picked the amulet and stared down at it with a sigh.

"Randy, you're grounded...well, both of you are. No computer or video games, or hanging out with Howard for a week. Got it?"

As Randy rose up to protest, Nomi slapped a hand on his mouth. "We'll take it."

"I wasn't giving you boys an option." Ruby smirked. She turned to the clock. "Well, c'mon. I better drop you boys off now."

...

The day went on without much trouble, besides the fact that Bucky got stanked twice. Which was just sad. Still, in the end, Bucky was simply upset since Bash threw his triangle instrument out one of the school's windows. Randy had to search the bushes of the school, but other than that, nothing too big happened.

School ended for the day, meaning it was time to face Principal Slimovitz, and most likely the McFists.

Ruby Cunningham arrived as soon as school ended, quickly walking to the older man's office. Randy and Nomi waited until she waved them over. Together they walked inside, and just like Randy had predicted, the McFists were there. Bash's mother Marci was glaring daggers at them. Ruby shot her her own death glare, and instantly the women looked away and back at Principal Slimovitz.

"Well, as you all know, a little issue came up. I'm not sure who to believe until I hear both sides of the story. Now I heard Bash's side, but now I need to hear your two's sides, okay? Uh, Mr. and Mrs. McFist, Bash, if you don't mind?"

The family left the room with a smug looking Bash. Principal Slimovitz sighed, almost relieved that they had left the room.

"Okay, now Randy, I know you're not that big of a trouble maker. You only get a few detentions here and there, but nothing big. And, well, Nomi, you're new here, but from your records, you're a straight A student, and you have absolutely no detentions or any other sort of disciplinary issue, so all I want to know is what Bash did to provoke you to "attack" him. From what he told me, you two walked up to him, told him some very inappropriate things, then proceeded to "knee him in the balls" and "beat the juices" out of him. So please tell me your side of the story so we can sort this out."

"Principal Slimovitz, Bash was the one who attacked us!"

"Oh? Please tell me more."

Nomi quickly cut in, knowing how bad Randy was at talking with teachers.

"Principal Slimovitz, Bash walked up to me and started calling me names because of my short stature. Then he tried taking a very important personal item of mine. Randy did knee him, but only so I could get my amulet back. I got it back, but Bash was going to punch Randy, so I had to do something. I fought back. Randy only kneed him. I was the one who really beat him up."

Ruby spoke up. "Mr. Slimovitz, my son and his friend aren't lying. They have the amulet, the item that Bash was trying to take. Nomi if you will?"

Nomi nodded. He pulled out the glowing necklace and handed it gently to the principal, who eyed it curiously.

"Well, what exact sentimental value does this amulet have to you, Mr. Conikos?"

"That amulet was given to me from my parents before they passed on in a car crash."

Principal Slimovitz nodded, humming to himself. "Well...I guess this was all in self defense...I suppose the most appropriate thing I can do is—"

"Not suspend us?"

Both Ms. Cunningham and Nomi had the urge to facepalm.

Principal Slimovitz nodded. "I'm not going to suspend you boys, but I still have to punish you two somehow, so you two will spend a week in detention. Agreed?"

All three of them nodded.

"What about Bash?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, he'll be the one getting into big trouble for lying, and for bullying you, Mr. Conikos." He gestured to Nomi.

"Thank you."

"Well, we're all done here. I'll be seeing you both tomorrow, and I expect to see you heading to detention."

Though Randy wasn't too crazy about getting a week of detention and not being able to hang with his bro, he was thankful that he didn't get suspended.

On the way out, Bash elbowed Nomi harshly, causing him to crash into a trash can. Randy turned to help Nomi up. They both glared up at Bash who smirked, unaware that he was the one in bigger trouble than them.

...

I would continue going on but this got seriously long, I'm like wow.

Hey can you guys please review? It'll mean a lot to me! I'll admit I was so unsure of this story,and with season 2 coming a lot of changes are coming with it,I was going to discontinue this! But then suddenly I got a huge burst of positive reviews! And I realized I shouldn't stop just because a few things are going to be different! Reviews make me really happy guys so please review!:)

Enjoy! :)

~ChihuahuaRocks~


	6. You can call it revenge

Enter the Nomicon

Chapter Six

You Could Call it Revenge

Being that it was the end of the school day, Ms. Cunningham didn't hesitate to take the boys home.

"Alright Nomi, I expect you to be the more responsible one, so I want you to make sure Randy doesn't try to play video games, watch any TV, or sneak off to hang out with Howard, got it?"

The redhead nodded while the younger male pouted.

"Good. Now I'm just going to drop you guys off, grab a bite to eat then head back to work. I probably won't be home till eight tonight, so Randy, you better get an early start on your chores, got it? And don't forget your homework. Your grades are horrible."

Randy nodded. "Okay Mom."

Ruby smiled. "Alright then."

They were home. Randy and Nomi quickly stumbled out of the car. Randy paused before going inside and waved goodbye to his mother.

With a deep sigh, Ms. Cunningham pulled out of the driveway and made her way to a small diner. To her surprise, her new coworker Viceroy was there. When he saw her, she gave him a small smile that probably looked more like a grimace. Ever since she had gotten promoted as his assistant, he would always ask her out to grab a cup of coffee, but she would always decline.

"Why, hello Ruby! What are you doing here?"

She hesitantly took a seat next to the dark skinned man.

He was nice and all, but ever since her husband, she hadn't been in the dating game. It was mostly for Randy's sake, though maybe it wasn't the best way to go about things.

"Oh, well, I just dropped my son off at home. I decided to go here for a quick bite to eat before going to work."

"Ah, I see. What's your son's name anyway?"

"Randy." Ms. Cunningham looked down at her hands. "You know, he never gets into fights...but this time he did it for a good reason..."

She explained about the fight to Viceroy. He nearly spat out his coffee at hearing that her son had fought their boss's stepson. If his wife Marci was pissed off at her, she could easily get fired. All Marci had to do was say the word, and she'd be gone in a heartbeat.

"Y-your son actually tried to fight Bash?!"

"Oh don't worry, he and his friend won that little scrap." Ruby smirked. She couldn't help but brag a little, although she knew that she probably shouldn't be.

"What did Bash do exactly? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. He tried to take something from my son's friend."

"Heh. Must be a special friend if he pulled that little stunt." Viceroy winked playfully.

Ms. Cunningham nearly burst into laughter. "Well, actually, it's not like that Viceroy. My son's friend is a he. His name is Nomi Conikos. Randy was just helping him get back his amulet."

Finally a waitress came over, taking Ruby's order of a burger, salad and a cup of water. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, that's all."

"That'll be $7.59."

Ruby began pulling out her small purse but Viceroy beat her to it. He whipped out his own wallet and pulled out some crumpled dollars and handed it to the waitress.

"Here you go, Stacey."

"Thanks."

She smiled and turned away before Ruby could protest. Ruby shot Viceroy a look, but he smiled.

"Please Ruby, spare me the looks. Carry on with the story, please?"

With a quiet huff she continued.

"Well, nothing too big happened after that. They both got a week's worth of detention, and I grounded them both."

"Hm...both? You mean Nomi too?"

"Yeah. He's staying with us for a while."

"Oh. Well, he may be a he, but who knows? Maybe your son is into guys."

Ruby snickered. "Well true, at this point it's still hard to tell."

The waitress named Stacey came back with Ruby's lunch, and the two quietly finished their meals. As much as Ruby would hate to admit it, maybe it wouldn't hurt to go out with the sassy scientist.

...

As she drove to work, she pondered what exactly would her new job be. She had only been given a little paperwork, but no job description other than that she was Viceroy's new assistant.

She pulled up by the large company. With a sigh, she eyed a picture of her and Randy that she had been keeping in her car. He was five years old in the picture, and she was twenty.

Yes, she had gotten pregnant at fifteen. No one believed that she and her son could make it on their own, but here they were, still thriving.

She smiled as she grabbed her suit case and finally entered the large building. She waved to the Robo Apes who gave her a small wave. After working with them for years, you get used to their presence.

"Hey Ruby, wait up! I need to show you your new work place!"

The purple haired woman paused, waiting for the taller male to catch up. He smiled.

"I need to show you where it is. It's pretty secretive."

Ruby raised a brow at 'secretive'. She wondered what he meant by that, but figured that she'd probably figure it out in a few minutes anyway. Either way, she knew Viceroy was trying to help and was perhaps over exaggerating things a little; he tended to do that sometimes. Well, at least as far as she knew.

The two quickly entered the small elevator. Viceroy began typing something on the control pad of the elevator. Ruby watched curiously. Before she could ask what he was typing, he stepped away and clutched the metal bar on his respective side, opposite of Ms. Cunningham's, and the elevator shot upward in a fast whoosh!

Desperately, Ruby clutched the metal bar on her side as she struggled to stand straight. In seconds the elevator came to a complete stop. Which shocked her. The usual pace of the elevator was a slow ride, up or down, but it felt like she had been on a rollercoaster. Quickly composing herself, she looked over at Viceroy. The man calmly typed something else, and to her even more shock, a voice came from the speaker above them in a corner.

"Password accepted."

The silver doors opened and a 'ding' was heard. Still calm, Viceroy walked out, then paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, c'mon Ruby. You don't want to be late on your first day working with me, now do you?"

Finally Ruby snapped out of her shock and nodded. She followed after Viceroy as he walked down a long row of doors. He stopped when he reached a specific door and opened it.

"Viceroy, where have you been?!"

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice.

"Sir, I was just showing my new assistant where she's going to be working at."

"Well, hurry up! Get her caught up with everything then come back here. I'm having an important meeting with _**You-Know-Who**_!"

Viceroy winced upon his boss's yelling. "Yes, sir."

Viceroy quickly guided a very nervous Ruby inside. Of course, McFist didn't even bother to remember she was the mother of the boy who had beat up his stepson.

They walked around the bulky man and down another hallway before stopping by a small office near a lab.

"Well, here's where you'll be working from now on. We have a lounge three doors down, and if you need me, I'm in the room before this one."

Ruby nodded. "Thanks. By the way, what exactly do you do down here?"

Viceroy hesitated slightly before answering.

"Well, we just think of new inventions and such. Nothing for you to worry about. Now, all you'll be doing is just faxing papers here and there, and print out the blue prints that I'll be getting from other companies, nothing too fancy."

"Well it must be, since I got a hundred-thousand raise, plus early retirement benefits, and college benefits for my son."

Viceroy chuckled. "McFist was being generous."

Ruby snorted. "McFist or _you_?"

Viceroy gave her a sheepish smile. She giggled.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "I see you'll be doing fine. Remember, if you need anything, just look for me in the door before this one, okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, of course!"

Viceroy was about to leave, but stopped. He looked over his shoulder, looking as though he was debating something in his head.

"Ruby...I know you're probably going to say no, but I have to ask. Can we go for a coffee together? After work?"

Ruby sighed. "I guess a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt."

Viceroy grinned. "Oh really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

The male left with a hop in his steps. Ruby smiled, shaking her head. She hadn't dated since the incident with her ex-husband. He left her when their son was barely four, and she couldn't risk the same thing happening ever again. It would be too much for her to handle.

Still, going out for a cup of coffee with a coworker didn't mean she was going to have to marry the guy, so what made her say no all those other times before now?

Ruby frowned. She suddenly felt a sense of discomfort, like the walls were slowly closing in on her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Shaking her head, she began doing something other than sitting there like some "shoob", as her son would say.

After twenty minutes of faxing papers, she caught a glimpse of the word "Ninja" on the label. Perhaps it wasn't a very good idea to take a peak at the paper, but technically it was her business. Anything about her son was her business.

However, before she could even pick up the sheet of paper, her cell phone went off. She let out a surprised squeak, snapped on her touch screen phone and answered without checking who had called.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can I just hang out with Howard for at least one hour?"

Ruby frowned. "No Randy, you can't. Where's Nomi?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh. Honey I'm at work, and either you take your punishment like a man, or you're stuck with no video games or TV for a month."

On the other line Ruby could hear her son groan. "Why?"

"Randy, I don't have time for this. I need to get back to work, okay? Bye."

"Bye."

Ending her brief conversation with her son, she glanced back at the paper sitting on her desk. It seemed to mock her, but she wouldn't give it the satisfaction of her curiosity, it was better that way. She didn't want to get into any trouble. Putting away her phone, she sat back down and continued her work.

About five hours later, as she was finishing faxing out the rest of the papers she heard yelling outside her door. Unable to help her curiosity this time, she stood up from her chair on shaky and sore legs and walked out her office. She was quickly met with the voices of McFist, Viceroy, and a chilling unknown voice. Biting her lip, she quietly walked down the long corridor of doors. She stopped by a door where she suspected the yelling was coming from, and opened the door just a crack.

It was dark, save for the light from the outside,shining inside the strange room. She realized it was a glass viewing room with stairs leading down the bottom floor. No one was inside, so she walked inside. She bent low just so her head was below the large viewing glass.

Taking a leap of faith, she stood up and was shocked to find her boss and coworker standing in front of the scariest being she had ever seen. He looked like a skeleton with green moldy skin clinging to his bones, as if desperate to stay on his body. His teeth looked as though they hadn't even heard of a toothbrush, and they stood against each other like rigid old boards. He wore a dirty old shroud that wrapped around him like a second skin with strange green, glass like orbs that latched onto his waist tightly. The most chilling thing about him was his eyes. They stared deeply into your core, as if he knew all your fears, your past, your mistakes, everything.

She began backing away, letting out a yelp when a booming voice shook the room she stood in.

"You pathetic morons! I have no use for the ninja! No, what I want is the Ninja Nomicon! Once we rid the ninja of this world, we can steal all the knowledge, and I will be invincible!"

"What about my part of the deal?! I won't help you anymore unless you give me what I want!"

The green being smirked wickedly. "Oh, you'll get what you want, but only if you succeed."

Viceroy stood awkwardly next to the bulkier man, but didn't dare make eye contact with the Sorcerer. He suddenly looked up at the viewing glass just above them, but found no one there, and if there was it would most likely have been a Robo-Ape. The robotic primates roamed around quite often, so it wouldn't be an oddity if one had come in.

Ruby was on her knees as she crawled away, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Once she was safely out of the room and in the hallway, she stood up and ran to her office.

She began gathering all her things and began to leave when out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly screamed, but turned to find a concerned Viceroy.

"Ruby, are you all right? One of the other workers said they saw you crawling on the floor."

"I-I'm fine! I just need to go home! I-I think I'm just a little stressed. I probably just need some rest."

Viceroy looked at her for a second before nodding. "Did you finish faxing the papers?"

"Y-yes, I did. I guess faxing for five hours straight just got me all jumbled up!"

"Oh, should I drive you then? You don't seem well—"

"NO! No, I'm fine, I'm fine, I can drive myself home."

"Okay. So do you want to reschedule coffee tomorrow then?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. Something—it's complicated."

Quickly grabbing her things and stuffing them into her suitcase, she darted out. Being near Viceroy suddenly made her feel sick.

As soon as Ruby was inside the safety of her car, she broke out into sobs. McFist and Viceroy were helping that monstrous being kill her baby boy!

"Oh my god. How can I keep working here?! But where else could I work at that would pay me enough to keep us going?!"

She knew she would have to keep working with them, at least until she found a new job.

She glanced back up at the photo of her and Randy and she sighed, knowing she had no other choice. Gripping the steering wheel, she started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

...

Randy huffed when his mother ended their conversation, and returned glumly to his McFist's Cup-O-Noodles. He looked over at Nomi, who was meditating with the MP3 player's music blaring loudly in his ears. He had refused the offer of food. Randy wondered what kind of music he was listening to. Walking over to the couch where he sat, Randy sat next to him.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I just wanted to know what music you were listening to?"

"Oh." Nomi opened his eyes and looked at Randy, as if thinking of what to do. He finally pulled out one of the ear buds and handed it quietly to Randy, who gladly took it.

The two teens went through every song in Randy's old MP3 player, more than once, but it didn't stop them from jamming to them. They even sung along to a few. Nomi had never felt so happy. For the first time in eight hundred years, he felt like a teen again. A normal one at that, and it made Nomi grin.

Both boys were so deeply wrapped in the music they hadn't even heard Ms. Cunningham come in. However, Nomi quickly snapped his head up and Randy did as well. They both saw Randy's mother's exhausted expression.

"It's pretty late you two. You two should go to bed soon."

She didn't bother waiting for a response and walked to her room in silence.

Randy stared after his mother, his brows knitted in worry.

Nomi quickly spoke up.

"She's right. It has gotten late. We should go to bed."

Nomi pulled out his ear bud as Randy turned back to him. Nomi plucked Randy's ear bud, their faces inches away. Randy stiffened at how close the other male was. Nomi wasn't aware of this as he shut off the little device in his hand.

"Come on."

Nomi stood up and extended a hand to Randy, who took it. Quickly getting to his feet, Randy continued to stare after his mother's room with worry.

Randy continued to stare for a few more seconds before he felt a small tap on his shoulder,Nomi gave him a soft gaze before going upstairs. Randy quietly followed suit.

...

The next morning was quiet. Randy and Nomi ate their breakfast in silence while Ms. Cunningham read the newspaper and sipped her morning brew of coffee. Even the day seemed gloomy, as it was completely cloudy. The rain seemed like it would start pouring any minute.

As Randy glanced over at his mom, he spoke up.

"Uh, hey Mom? Me and Nomi are going to walk to school today, okay?"

The woman briefly put the paper down and nodded before returning to the article she had been reading a moment ago.

Randy stared, unsure of what else to say, but he felt a nudge on his arm. He looked over to find Nomi nudging his head towards the front door in a sign that they should leave now. Silently agreeing, Randy spoke again.

"Mom, me and Nomi are going to go to school now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye. Love you?"

"Love you too, hon."

He nodded, feeling hurt, and he and Nomi walked out the front door.

After ten minutes they met up with Howard at the corner of his block.

"Cunningham, why didn't you call me?! Hell, you didn't even answer my request on Grave Puncher's online to play!"

"I got grounded, dude."

"What?! What for?!"

"For kicking Bash's ass."

"Hold up, you didn't beat him up, the book did." Howard pointed a thumb towards Nomi, who didn't even blink, though on the inside he felt guilt well up inside him.

"Well, I helped."

"All you did was kick the shoob in the balls, not beat him up with ninja moves!" Howard glared at Nomi. "Aren't you supposed to help him?! You just got him into trouble!"

"Yes. I am deeply sorry, and I feel guilty because of it," Nomi replied calmly. "And I did not ask for his help, he chose to help me."

"The juice you are! Now I can't hang with him for a week!"

Nomi snorted. "He never needed your bad influence in the first place."

That ended the conversation as Nomi walked past the two teens. However, Nomi froze as he stared at the scene in front of him. Both Randy and Howard froze too, staring in horror and disbelief.

Bash Johnson was stanked.

His monstrous form looked similar to a bull, and he stood at nearly 100 feet. His glowing yellow eyes burnt holes into them.

"Is that Bash?!"

The stanked boy snarled and charged into the school, intent on tearing it down.

Briskly putting on the mask, Randy leapt into action. Nomi watched, reaching into his bag, he grasped his sword tightly.

"Smoke bomb!"

The sulfurous red smoke cleared, revealing Randy in the ninja suit. He stared up at the humongous form of Bash. It was almost ridiculous how tall he was.

Bash stared down at him, his long lizard like tail waving before he let out a blood curdling roar that echoed loudly throughout the city, and suddenly he charged towards Randy, who was a mere couple dozen feet from him.

Randy quickly threw the end of his scarf to the flag pole and ran in the opposite direction of it, creating a tripper. One of Bash's huge legs got caught and he tripped, landing face first into a patch of dirt. Randy coughed; the little stunt had nearly choked him to death, but then a sudden and loud boom alerted them as it began to pour hard. The silent pit-patter was the only thing to be heard as Randy and Bash had a silent stare off. Lightning streaked across the dark sky. The school was free of any student or teacher as they fled for their lives.

Bash got on all fours and began pawing the dirt, growling deeply. Randy smirked as he pulled off his scarf, making it into a sort of cape. He waved it tauntingly at Bash, whose eyes widened before narrowing dangerously low. Kicking off the dirt, Bash burst into a sudden charge.

Randy pulled the scarf away as he side stepped the direct attack and yelled aloud, "Ninja ¡Olé!"

He snickered when Bash crashed into some Douglass pine trees, effectively getting his horns stuck in the large tree trunks. For a moment, Randy couldn't help but laugh at how comical Bash looked. He stopped when glowing words suddenly appeared.

"Focus on the task at hand, or you'll lose a hand."

Randy rolled his eyes playfully.

"I don't even know what's stanked!"

Just as those words left his lips, Bash managed to free himself from his prison. The tiny necklace could barely be made out. It sat in one of his flaring nostrils.

"Oh, that is schnasty!"

"Ninja, I think you have other things to worry about!"

Randy snapped his head towards Nomi, who stood across the school with a cocked brow.

"Okay, okay!"

Randy raised his sword as Bash charged again, lowering his horns, nearly touching the grassy ground beneath. Randy took it as his chance as he leapt on top of his head.

As Bash stood again, his eyes widened before he lowered onto all fours again and began trying to shake Randy off of him.

"Ah!"

Randy nearly rolled off his back as he clung to one of his horns. Suddenly, Bash charged at the school, crushing Randy against the wall. Randy let out a gasp of pain as he was suddenly plucked off his head by the long tail, and was being constricted.

Nomi knew better than to try and help. He wasn't supposed to interfere. He was only a teacher, but he'd be damned if anything happened to Randy. Sucking in a sharp breath, he dove into some bushes and slipped into his suit and cape. He didn't have a mask, but no one was here anyway.

As Nomi changed into his ninja suit, Randy struggled to free himself. Pulling out a lightning ninja ball, he threw it at Bash's head. This was a huge mistake, as he too was electrocuted.

Thankfully he was freed. Landing on shaky feet, he quickly climbed up Bash's back, up to his head, and successfully plucked the cheap bling. He stood on top of his head with a victorious grin, though the mask hid it.

However, his victory was short lived as he was tossed up so high, Randy was above the clouds, and he dropped the necklace. As he began descending downward, he braced himself for the pain he was about to endure, as Bash's tail swung at him, sending him hurdling into the schools band room, and he painfully smacked into a white board. Randy felt pain shoot up in his arm, and he groaned pitifully.

"Oww."

Randy stood again and raced to the window in time to see Nomi perform an amazing back flip, kicking Bash's jaws closed. He performed powerful combos. He used moves from different forms of karate, from Aikido, Kendu, Judo, to Taekwondo. He moved using a hit and run tactic.

Nomi winced after kicking Bash in the jaw. It felt like he had kicked a giant boulder. But Nomi gritted his teeth and was relieved when Randy returned by his side.

"Mimic my movements."

Randy nodded.

"Got it."

As Bash lifted a large hoofed hand, Nomi and Randy ran their separate ways just as Bash brought down the large hoof where they had stood a second ago.

Though Nomi was fast, probably faster than most, Randy was faster because of the suit's enhanced abilities. Randy zigzagged around Bash's feet, Nomi raced around, smacking him here and there, and it confused Bash, who struggled to keep up with their fast movements. In anger and frustration, he swung his tail, smacking Nomi in the stomach.

"Shit! Nomi, where's the necklace?!"

Nomi coughed. "I saw you drop it on top of the school building. You go get it. I'll distract him."

Randy nodded, quickly scrapping the walls of the school.

Nomi turned to Bash, who already saw Randy climbing up the school.

"nO! ThIS ScHOoL iS GOiNg DoWn! I'Ll MaKE SlIMOvITz PaY!" Bash snarled and spoke in the strange gibberish all stanked victims spoke in.

It then dawned on to Nomi why Bash was a giant monster in the first place, and he suddenly felt his stomach drop, breaking his concentration, giving Bash a chance to attack. His tail wrapped around him and flung him a few feet away from him.

Nomi growled. He stood and raised his sword. The rain made everything slippery. Puddles of mud were already forming around them. Bash made to grab him again, but Nomi twisted away in a sideways flip, however, instead of stopping, Nomi continued flipping, and only staying on the floor for a brief second before soaring in the air.

Bash slammed his tail and tried to swat him in a desperate attempt to stop him.

"StOP iT! YoU'Re MAkiNG mE CoNFusED! AnD BAsH dOn'T LiKe beINg ConFUsEd!"

Bash slammed his fists on the ground, creating a miniature earthquake. The ground shook, throwing Nomi off balance. Randy, who was near the top, slipped and nearly plummeted to the wet earth below, but he managed to grasp the wall just a couple feet from the ground.

Bash grabbed Nomi's leg with his tail and began waving him around, slamming him into the ground harshly. A nasty popping sound was heard, and Nomi let out a small cry. He tried to free himself, but before he could, he was thrown into the pine trees near by.

Only using pure instinct, Nomi twisted his body, propelling himself to an extended branch. He grasped it and swung himself onto it. It took every fiber in his body to not scream, as horrible pain shot up from his right leg. He looked up as Bash climbed to the roof. Remarkably, it didn't break. Sadly, Randy was still up there, and it was clear he hadn't found the stank covered necklace.

Nomi winced. Unlike Randy, who had the suit which took the blunt of each hit, his suit didn't which meant he felt, with full force, each blow inflicted on him. Nomi leapt from branch to branch until he was close enough to the ground to jump the rest of the way down. He quickly raced to the side of the building and began to try climbing it, but stopped when he felt more pain in his already injured leg.

Randy dodged each attack, but the roof wasn't big enough to hold the both of them. He had to zigzag between his feet in order not to be pushed off the roof, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing second.

Randy lost his footing as Bash's tail swept him from underneath. That's when Randy saw it. The necklace was caught in a vent, but just as Randy was about to grab it, a blue blur went past him. Bash's tail lifted the necklace up and placed it on his horn.

Bash lowered his head as Randy found himself too close to the edge of the roof. He swallowed as he looked over his shoulder. The ground was so far away. Staring down made him absolutely nauseous. He looked back at Bash, but then from the corner of his eye he saw Nomi, with a pained expression, as he slumped onto the already crowded rooftop.

The next few seconds seemed to tick by in hours rather than actual seconds. Randy and Nomi made brief eye contact. Bash charged, Randy jumped up, and Nomi raced towards him. Randy's fingers grasped the necklace, but the point of Bash's horn impaled him in his stomach and he was sent soaring over the edge of the roof as Bash lifted his head up. Randy quickly broke the chain, and the stank disappeared to where it had came from.

Howard, who had watched the whole battle, ran towards the building. He had his hands stretched out, intent on catching his best friend. However, Nomi had dove after Randy and quickly snatched him. He muttered under his words the "Earth Rap" and a large pillar of rock rose from the ground. Nomi quickly propelled them onto it, and looked up just in time to see all of the stank being released. He watched Bash stumble before dropping clumsily on the edge of the roof.

Turning away, Nomi looked down at Randy. There was a big red stain on the ninja suit on his stomach.

Nomi had lost ninjas before. From horrible poisonings, hit men, gas explosions, you name it. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Sometimes it hurt to know that even under his watchful eye, someone got hurt. Always.

Nomi stared down at the bloody wound and snapped out of his despairing thoughts when Randy spoke up, his voice slightly raspy.

"N-Nomi? Am I—"

"No, you aren't. You'll be fine."

The sudden fear in his heart vanished as he calmed himself, for once without his relic. Nomi reached into his scarf and pulled out a small burlap sack that fit easily in the palm of his hands. He pulled out three colorful little leaves that looked closely like mint. They were a deep blue, emerald green, and a purple amethyst. He handed them to Randy, who stared at them uncertainly.

"I promise it doesn't taste bad, and it's to help with the pain."

Randy silently nodded, lifting the mask slightly to stuff the leaves in his mouth.

"Just chew it. Don't swallow."

Randy nodded. The flavor of the leaves tasted similar to McSquiddles. He still felt horrible at first, but soon the pain in his stomach seemed nonexistent.

"Ninja, are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine, fellow citizen!"

Nomi nearly rolled his eyes at Randy's 'superhero voice'. "I need to take you somewhere to see how bad it is."

"The school?"

Nomi thought for a moment before nodding.

"Hey, can you yell 'smoke bomb' so Howard knows I'm okay?" Randy looked up at Nomi who gave him a small smile.

"No."

Randy rolled his eyes, although Nomi did use the smoke bomb to show that they left.

...

After laying Randy down on one of the few standing desks in the science room, Nomi removed the ninja mask and immediately began examining his wound. He was more than relieved to see that the wound wasn't big. In fact, it didn't even seem that Randy would need very many stitches. Nomi had grabbed Randy's gym bag, which had some of his own medical things. Although Nomi wasn't exactly a doctor, he had been in enough situations where drastic measures had to be taken.

Pulling out a needle and some special thread, he began his work. He first had to help Randy remove his bloody shirt, then he had to clean his wound with alcohol (much to Randy's dismay), then he had to calm Randy down enough to allow him to stitch his wound together.

"Randy, I promise it's only a few stitches, and it won't hurt. I promise."

Randy finally nodded, still chewing on the strange leaves as Nomi began the actual stitching. At first Randy was very squeamish, but gradually he relaxed as Nomi worked.

Eventually, Nomi finished and began wrapping bandages around most of his torso. He quietly treated a few other wounds he had on the rest of his body before tending to himself.

Nomi had only a few minor bruises and a small gash on his back. The biggest concern Nomi had was his leg. Randy watched as Nomi removed his jeans, standing in his boxers. He winced when he tried lifting his right leg out of the pants sleeve. It was terribly bruised and looked like hell went through it and back.

Though it looked pretty bad, Nomi was sure it wasn't broken. It hurt to move it, but he could move it, and at the most it was probably just fractured. He debated on what to do, and decided on wrapping it in a bandage. He'd have to go easy on it.

Just as Nomi began wrapping it, Howard burst through the door, panting heavily.

"Cunningham, are you okay?!"

...

_**Cutting it here! Guys, I'm starting high school in about two weeks, so I'm going try my hardest to update again next week and the following week! Oh and before I forget! I'm wanted to ask if you guys can come up with a cover art for my story,I'm really curious to see what you guys come up with! If not I'll just leave my chihuahua icon as the cover art until I make my own lol!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~ChihuahuaRocks~**_


	7. You Know What?

_**Enter the Nomicon**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**You Know What? That Whole Monster Fight Was Worth it. I Don't Have to Go to School Now!**_

"Dude, I said I'm OKAY."

It had been the hundredth time that Howard had asked Randy if he was okay.

"Well then, stop acting like a chowder head."

"I'm not acting like a chowder head, you shoob!"

By then, Nomi had ignored the two as he quietly finished tending to his leg. The bandages only numbed the pain, but it was good enough.

Howard turned to the redhead and glared at him silently. He had decided not to even bother picking a fight with the book, as it was obvious he would most likely lose. Snorting, he turned his attention back to his bro, who was lying on his back, glowering angrily at the ceiling (it was actually kind of cute). Sighing with irritation, Howard apologized.

"Okay Cunningham, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you the biggest shoob in all of Norrisville, okay?"

Randy turned his head to Howard and smirked. "Alright, alright, don't get all sappy and stuff dude!"

Howard rolled his eyes.

Nomi siphoned a shaky sigh. "We need to go now before anyone comes back."

Both Randy and Howard looked at Nomi; they had forgotten he was in the room.

"Let's see if you can walk."

Randy readied to lift himself off the desk, but stopped when horrible pain shot up his torso. He sucked in a painful breath before dropping back to the desk.

Nomi furrowed his brows. He walked up to Randy. Before he could offer to help, Randy swung his legs off the edge of the desk and tried to stand on his own feet. He winced when more pain spiked through his entire body. Staggering slightly, he took a few steps.

"Y-yeah, I think I can."

"Are you sure?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah dude, I'm sure."

While the two conversed, Howard had searched for Randy's discarded shirt. As soon as he found it, he cringed. There was a gaping hole where a ring of fresh blood surrounded it. Howard looked away from the shirt and tossed it to Randy.

With Nomi's help he was able to slide it on. Randy swallowed dryly, looking down at his bloody shirt. If his mother saw the wound, she would freak. (Also, he hoped Nomi wouldn't notice that he had just accidentally swallowed the now flavorless leaves.) There had been times where Randy had come home with bruises, and that alone had worried his mother immensely.

Knitting his brows in worry, he spoke up.

"H-hey, Nomi?"

"Yes?" He looked up as he was sliding his jeans back on.

"You think you can help me sneak into my room? I don't want my mom to freak out because of, uh, this..." Randy pointed to his bloodied shirt.

Nomi shook his head in agreement. "Okay. So that means we'll have to get to your house by foot then?"

Randy blinked as he thought for a brief second. "Yeah. I guess."

...

Both Randy and Nomi hobbled through the empty halls of the slowly collapsing school. Howard slowed his walking and began walking closer to Randy. He kept an eye on Nomi. That unsettling feeling he felt when the taller male gave him a dark look after he caught Howard staring at Randy's butt returned. It made Howard more uncomfortable than his dust allergy made him.

Howard had nearly tripped when the two suddenly stopped walking. Randy limped over to a shattered window and peered through while Nomi stood still, listening.

In the distance, they all could hear the oncoming sirens of both police cars and white hospital vans. News vans were trailing behind, no doubt.

It was clear to Nomi that at the slow pace they were going, it wouldn't be long before the police or the vultures of reporters stumbled upon them. They would look suspicious, and it would only cause them more trouble than they needed.

Though he had to take it easy on his leg, Nomi knew that it was dire that they got away from the school immediately, so without thinking twice, Nomi scooped up Randy in his arms, bridal style. Randy let out a surprised yelp, looking up at Nomi in shock and surprise, but didn't protest the action.

"We have to get out of here now, or we'll look suspicious. At this rate they'll find us easily. We'll just have to go through a different way." Nomi was biting back the urge to let out a groan from the pain in his leg. He quietly began his way to the opposite door at the other side of the school.

Howard looked through the window one last time before dashing after Nomi, who took off in an awkward jog.

"Slow down you shoob!"

Randy looked on behind them through the hard downpour as news vans quickly joined police cars and blaring white hospital vans.

They slowed down once they were nearly a block away.

Nomi let out a sigh. The rain had soaked through their clothes, and he was certain Randy's bandages were slowly becoming a pile of mush (if they weren't already). His leg hurt and he nearly dropped Randy more times than he would have liked, but he wasn't taking any chances of letting Randy walk on his own. They needed to get back to Randy's house before things got even worse.

Randy shivered. The rain soaked him to the bone, and it was freezing despite it being so close to summer. He could actually see his own breath. He made brief eye contact with Howard, who gave him a small smile, before Nomi took off on another spry jog.

Howard had tried to keep up with the fast ginger, but the rain made it extremely difficult, as it blurred his vision greatly. The only thing that kept Howard from getting lost in the torrent of rain was Randy's deep purple hair, and Nomi's fiery red hair.

When the three neared Randy's home they realized it would be extremely difficult to get inside without the elder Cunningham noticing them. However, before they could make up some sort of plan, the front door swung open.

...

The house was silent. It had begun raining sometime after Randy and Nomi left for school. After much debating, she had called in sick, having a very awkward and reluctant conversation with Viceroy and McFist. At the very least she hadn't actually lied about being sick. She felt like hammers were pounding away in her head, and in all honesty, she wasn't in the mood or condition to deal with McFist or Viceroy. Really, she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

Deciding to relax and just watch TV, Ruby had made herself a cup of herbal tea. She knew it would help her migraine, but the bitter taste was also something she had been craving.

Plopping down on the plush black couch (black, because Randy always spilled McCola on their old white one), Ruby flipped on the flat-screen TV. She frowned. The first thing that came up was the dreaded news channel. Quickly switching to a different channel, she was met with more news. Again she changed the channel to find even more news. Ruby's brows creased as she read the headline that was both above and below the TV.

"LIVE- 100 Foot Monster Nearly Destroys High School. Ninja possibly injured? New Ally? Sidekick? Stay Inside—"

Ruby didn't read the rest as she felt a nauseating feeling in her stomach.

A female reporter came on screen, wearing a practiced, fake smile.

"Hello, I'm Sandra Summers with today's Action News! We're here live on the spot with Principal Slimovitz. Slimovitz, please explain what happened here?"

The usually enthusiastic, perky man looked utterly drained and exhausted, and he spoke in such a monotone voice that it made him seem like he was a completely different man all together.

"Y-yes, hello everyone, and Sandra. Well, it's, uh, well, very hard to explain, but I was speaking to a student, who I won't name, and told them some very...upsetting news. It angered them, and they turned into a huge monster-bull-thing. Everyone is supposed to just get out of the ninja's way, but when the ninja didn't come, we all evacuated the school." The man rubbed his temples, letting out a shaky sigh. "From the looks of it though, the ninja obviously stopped the monster student, but it looks like school will be out for at least a week, since all the buildings are sort of crumbling."

The young woman nodded. For a brief moment seemed genuinely sorry for him.

"Thank you, Principal Slimovitz."

He nodded before breaking into sobs. He ran out of the screen and away from the scene.

Ruby's green eyes were wide as she watched intently. She felt a horrible, nagging feeling in her gut.

Sandra Summers turned back to the screen with a slightly shaky smile.

"I just received some very shocking news. It seems a local video game store just a few blocks away captured a small part of the battle. Since it was a few blocks away, the camera only captured a few things, but it includes the last part of the fight. Here it is."

Just like the news reporter had said, the video showed the ninja and his ally fighting the monster, which oddly resembled Bash Johnson and a bull. The ninja parted away from the large monster and began climbing the side of the school, while their ally tried to fight the monster.

Ruby flinched when she watched the ally wither in pain as the monster bent his leg in an unnatural way, before being tossed into the trees.

The monster made its way up to the roof, which surprisingly didn't collapse in on the school. The ninja was trying to stay away from the edges, then suddenly his ally appeared. For a brief moment they all stood still, before...

Ruby shrieked in horror as her son was impaled in the stomach and thrown over the roof.

As the ninja began plummeting to the earth below, someone dove off the roof after them. The video ended, and the reporter was back on screen.

She seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"We are still unsure if the ninja survived the fall as there are no bodies, and any blood or trace of the ninja or his ally has been washed away. This is reporter Sandra Summers of Early McNews, and we'll be back after these messages."

Once again she smiled, though this time, it seemed completely forced.

By then Ruby had switched off the TV. Her arm hung in the air with the remote still in hand. She began shaking violently as she fought the urge to breakdown into sobs again.

No. Her son needed her, and she had to be strong. She rose up, not caring that she dropped her cup of tea and spilled it all over the white carpeted floor. She raced to her room and grabbed her coat and the keys to her car.

She ran to the door, swung it open, and froze.

In front of her on the front lawn stood a soaking wet Nomi and Howard, Nomi carrying Randy.

They all stared at her in shock, gawking at her, much like she was to them.

"Oh my god!" She screeched as she ushered the three inside. Nomi barely managed to put Randy on the ground before Ms. Cunningham wrapped her arms tightly around Randy's shorter form. She buried her face into his hair and cried softly murmuring in between them. "Oh my...baby boy...don't-...I'm...so glad you're okay!"

Randy stared up at his mother in a silent stupor as she pulled away at arms length. She looked down at him, and wiped away the tears that had streamed down her face.

"I-I was so worried! I saw the n-news report and—oh god, I was so scared!"

Both Nomi and Howard watched in silence, unsure of what to do. While Howard stood, feeling awkward, Nomi was immersed in his own thoughts.

The fact that Ms. Cunningham had acknowledged him left an empty ache inside him. He had lost his mother when he was only five. The last time he had heard his mother's voice was so long ago. He hadn't even become his grandfather's protégé when she had passed.

Nomi stared at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Finally, the woman looked down and froze, her eyes on the gaping hole in his shirt. Before Randy could begin to make an excuse, he stopped himself. He looked up and could see his mother's eyes starting to brim with tears.

"M-mom?"

Ms. Cunningham looked up at her son. His blue eyes stared up at her even brighter green ones.

"Randy..." She trailed off. This was proof, actual proof that her son truly was the Ninja, and yet...

Ruby didn't want to believe it. She couldn't.

She shook her head.

"Lift your shirt up."

Randy hesitated a bit before lifting it up gently, revealing the bandages that had miraculously stayed on. Ruby's breath hitched. She was relieved she didn't see blood on them, most likely because Nomi had carried him.

Nomi watched. He didn't dare try to interfere. He was even holding back Howard, who wanted to rush in and help Randy. He panicked a little when the woman asked for Randy to lift his shirt up, but still, he said or did nothing, just watched.

She inspected it before she began unwrapping it carefully with one hand, while her other hand shot up to cover her mouth as she audibly gasped. The wound was stitched up, and seemed to already be healing, which was strange. It looked like it was a week old, even though it was obvious that the incident happened not even an hour ago.

She touched it cautiously, and then looked over at Nomi. He held a stoic expression. She made a mental note to thank him later. Looking away, she let out a shaky sigh, then her eyes flickered back towards her son.

"I want you three to take a hot bath and then explain to me what happened, and I want the truth." Her voice had taken a stern turn.

All three teens stared at the woman wordlessly, surprised by her words. She raised a brow at the three.

"Well? Come on. I don't want you all to catch a cold. I'm surprised none of you have gotten hypothermia already."

...

After a little help from his mother, he was able to get inside the steaming bath tub. He sat down, allowing the water to help relax his stiff muscles. He let out a deep sigh. Relief replaced the ache he felt in his stomach.

His mind went to the fact that his mother was acting so...strange.

Was that the right word? Randy furrowed his brows, trying to connect two and two, but found it futile. He didn't understand his mother's strange behavior, and realizing he's been in the bath tub longer than he should of he began washing away all the grime and dirt from his body. He didn't even think about rubbing his wound with soap at all.

He wrinkled his nose when he realized his mother had given him her shampoo; it smelled like strawberries. It was obviously a sort of revenge for making her worry so much, and deciding not to bother his mother even more, he shrugged and scrubbed his hair with the strawberry scented shampoo. He rose up with a little difficultly, and tugged the plug, allowing the water to drain out before turning on the shower, and switching to the showerhead.

He allowed the slightly less warm water to rain down on him, washing away the sweet smelling soap. He had to admit it though, it didn't smell too bad. It was extremely girly, but still not bad.

Finally, stepping out of the shower, he began throwing on his clothes. It was his Grave Puncher pajamas. The soft polyester fiber pants felt like heaven on his legs, and the long-sleeved shirt felt a lot better than his other cold, bloody, soaking wet trademark one.

It was then that he realized he hadn't really thought of a good enough explanation. He stood for a brief moment.

They could say that they had been caught up in the battle, they got trapped and injured, but were able to escape before things got too hectic and came here. Perfect.

Before Randy left, he remembered that Nomi was going to shower. He walked over to the bath tub, rinsed it out with the shower head, and put the plug back in the drain, then proceeded to turn on the hot water till it nearly filled up the tub before switching it off.

Randy finally began to leave the bathroom when he bumped into Nomi, who had been standing outside the room.

"Sorry, dude."

Nomi chuckled softly. "It's okay."

Before Nomi could go inside Randy spoke up. "Hey Nomi?"

The redhead turned to Randy. Randy rubbed his neck, almost embarrassed. "Uh, thanks for saving my ass back there...and for carrying me."

Nomi blinked then nodded. He gave him a small smile, though it was partially forced. "You're welcome." He turned away and walked inside before locking the door shut.

As soon as Nomi shut the door, the smile was gone. He felt the guilt well up inside him overwhelmingly. If he hadn't sparked the fight with Bash, none of this would've happened.

Sighing deeply, he decided to just drop it for now.

After the quick bath, Nomi found a pair of pajamas, obviously meant for him, neatly folded on the sink counter, along with a towel. Nomi began slipping on the soft black polyester pants, and self consciously slipped on the grey long sleeved shirt.

Nomi stood in front of the mirror, inspecting his sleeping attire. It was obvious the black pants were Randy's, as they were a bit baggy. Randy was slightly taller than him. The grey shirt fit him, more or less.

He wondered what Randy had come up with. Perhaps a pretty lame excuse, like they were in the bathroom and they got locked inside, and would forget to explain as to how he had gotten the small wound on his stomach. Nomi snickered at the thought, though it was slightly bitter.

...

Both Randy and Nomi stood in front of Ms. Cunningham. Howard had been picked up by his parents after he had finished showering, thus leaving Randy and Nomi to deal with Ms. Cunningham by themselves.

She had her arms crossed as she stared down at them expectantly.

"So, care to tell me what happened?"

Both Nomi and Randy looked at each other a little uneasily. Nomi turned to the tall woman who was staring at them with a stern motherly gaze. Just as Nomi was about to make an excuse, Randy surprised him as he spoke up.

"We got caught in the fight. I-I was walking and this piece of wood stabbed me. Nomi and Howard took me to a room and tried helping me. The ninja came in helped me then left. We were stuck in the room until the ninja beat the monster, and Nomi, Howard and I came home—"

"Why didn't you call me!?"

"Our phones got wet. Mine didn't want to work, Howard's was dead, and Nomi doesn't have one, so—"

"So nothing! Y-you...oh never mind. You two are grounded! For your safety, until this all clears up."

Randy gaped at her in shock. Nomi looked to him then at his mother. The two seemed torn. Nomi frowned before speaking up.

"Ms. Cunningham, honestly it's my fault. I shouldn't have—"

"No, no. I'm sorry to the both of you. Randy, Nomi please go upstairs it's just too dangerous to go outside anyways."

Randy nodded, while Nomi stared at the woman uncertainly before nodding.

"Okay Mom."

Ms. Cunningham threw herself at her son, pulling him into a tight embrace, which Randy returned. Nomi smiled slightly. It was awkward for him really, but he was glad Randy and his mother had such a close relationship.

Randy silently made his way upstairs, but before Nomi could follow, someone stopped him. He turned to look at Ms. Cunningham as she breathed out a soft, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Randy hadn't seen the little exchange as he stumbled up the stairs until Nomi came and tried helping him, though he himself was having a little trouble.

As soon as the door closed, Ms. Cunningham ran to her room, and finally broke out into sobs. She flopped onto her bed and grabbed the nearest pillow on her bed and cried into it.

Should she tell Randy that she knew? That he didn't have to lie? That she understood, she just worried about him, but deep down she knew she couldn't. It was up to Randy if he wanted to tell her about his alter ego as the ninja.

...

Randy silently climbed up the ladder of his loft bed. Nomi threw his large gym bag onto Randy's bed as he climbed up after him. Nomi winced as soon as he put a little pressure on his leg. It was like fire had engulfed it. Still, he didn't pay it much heed as he sat across from Randy and began digging through the black bag.

Randy watched as his roommate sorted through his things and instantly looked worried. He began rummaging through the bag, throwing out a few school supplies, pulling out his suit and cape, neatly folding them, and a few other things.

Relieved, Nomi pulled out the MP3 player and was even more relieved to find that the rain hadn't ruined the little device. He looked over at his cape and plucked his relic from its usual spot at the chest, and turned it into an amulet and placed it around his neck.

Randy raised a brow when Nomi put one ear bud in his ear. Wasn't he going to scold him for getting himself hurt? Some big lesson he needed to learn? Randy's train of thought was broken when an extended hand offered him an ear bud. He looked up at Nomi, who gave him a soft chuckle.

"We'll talk in a minute. Just relax first."

It was as if he had read Randy's mind, but Randy didn't care as he grabbed the ear bud and placed it in his ear.

For a good hour and a half they had listened through the songs, this time in comfortable silence. It wasn't until Nomi spoke up did he finally turn it off.

Instantly, Randy removed the ear bud and sat anxious to hear what his teacher had to say.

"I'm sorry."

Randy blinked. "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry. If I had better controlled my own emotions, Bash wouldn't have gotten stanked and none of this would've happened."

"What the honkin' juice are you talking about, Nomi!? I should be sorry. I got stabbed because I wasn't paying attention, and—"

"No, you did fine. We need to work on a few things, but you did a near flawless job, especially since Bash was at least one hundred feet tall, an extremely powerful adversary."

Randy shook his head. "Nomi, don't be such a chowder head. I told you, it wasn't your fault..."

Nomi sighed. "I suppose you should rest now, so I'll just—"

Randy quickly stopped him. "H-hey! Dude, your leg!"

Nomi raised a brow and looked at his leg. He had wrapped more bandages around his injured leg after his shower. "What?"

"You don't have to leave...you can sleep with me. I'm fine with that, and it's going to honkin' hurt like hell when you try to climb down."

Nomi looked at him dubiously as he ran a hand through his red locks. "A-are you sure?"

Randy nodded.

...

_**I would have kept going if it weren't for the fact that I hadn't updated in a while, so yeah a nice little cliffy! ;D**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also I finally decided on a cover art by the wonderful and talented Nekofreeak349! I really wanted a cover art for my story already so I thought why not this one? I really love it and I hope you guys can check out her other totally Bruce art here! : / / . **_

_**I'm sorry if someone else wanted to make the cover art, but I really love this! Also if you guys can,mind checking out her lovely art?:D It's really beautiful!^^**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

_**~ChihuahuaRocks~**_


	8. Hot chocolate,pine trees,and mom

_**Enter The Nomicon**_

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Hot chocolate,pine trees,and mom**_

_**AN: ATTENTION! WHEN YOU REACH THIS PART**_

_**WITH THIS ~**_

_**PUT ON SOME CUTESY MUSIC! I RECOMMEND IT! ALSO THE BOLDED ITALIC WORDS MEAN THAT THE WORDS ARE IN JAPANESE!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

An entire hour passed with Ms. Cunningham checking on the two teens almost literally every ten minutes.

"Do you want me to change your bandages?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you need to use the restroom?"

As much as Randy tried to tell his mother to not worry, he realized it wasn't such a good idea. The woman had come in teary eyed the first time she checked up on them, and she fussed over them like crazy. It was obvious she was worried, and in truth, Randy wouldn't have it any other way.

"Uh, Mom, can you bring me another cup of hot chocolate?"

Ms. Cunningham quirked an eyebrow. "That was your fifth cup already!"

Randy grinned while Nomi stared at the empty cup in his hands, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Uh...actually, it's Nomi's fifth cup. I haven't finished my first one."

Nomi's cheeks reddened when the woman laughed. "Okay then, but take it easy. I don't want you to get a stomach ache."

Nomi nodded and shot the woman a shaky smile. "Thank you."

Ms. Cunningham snickered. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit then. I want you both to rest up a little, okay?"

The two teens nodded. Ms. Cunningham walked out of the room, taking Nomi's empty mug with her.

Once the purple haired woman was surely out of hearing range, Nomi spoke up quietly.

"She knows."

"Huh?"

Nomi turned to the purple haired teen with a serious look.

"Randy, your mom knows what's going on. She knows you're the ninja."

Randy's eyes widened. "What? H-how the juice did she find out?!"

Nomi turned away. He had an idea, but he couldn't confirm his suspicions on the matter, but still, it was obvious the woman knew Randy's secret. That had been confirmed with today's events. Still, it surprised him that Randy had had no idea his mother knew his secret. Nomi shook his head as Randy went into his 'panic mode'.

"Shit, shit, shit—I'm juiced, I'm juiced, I'm so fucking juiced—!"

Nomi suddenly pounced on Randy and stared down at him, looking annoyed.

"Will you stop panicking?!"

"My mom knows! OH MY NINJA WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?"

"You're going to talk to her about it, Randy—"

Randy's eyes widened impossibly bigger as he stared incredulously at the red head. "NO! WHAT IF SHE GETS MAD?!"

Nomi groaned. "Randy, you're acting like a thirteen year old girl—"

"NO I'M NOT!" Randy screeched.

Finally having enough of his student's 'panic mode', Nomi raised a hand and clamped it on the male's lips and pinned him against the wall roughly. Randy instantly stopped talking and gasped at Nomi's suddenly aggressive behavior.

"Listen Randy, your mother isn't going to be mad at you. She's going to be one damn proud mother. I promise you, it's better you tell her."

It was obvious Randy was still terrified. I guess pinning him against the wall wasn't the best choice.

Sighing deeply, Nomi pulled Randy into a slightly awkward embrace. He rested his chin on top of his head. Randy stiffened, slightly disturbed by the sudden shifts of emotion, however, he would be lying if he didn't admit that he liked the warm embrace. He relaxed as Nomi whispered softly to him,

"Randy, I know you're unsure about this, but I'm telling you this because it's the best way to go about things. Why would your mother be mad at you for being the ninja?"

Randy paused. He really couldn't think of any reason for his mother to be mad at him for being the ninja, the protector of Norrisville and the world.

All Randy could say was a silent "oh".

Nomi chuckled breathlessly as he pulled away.

"Baka."

Randy stared at his teacher with slight surprise before his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not an idiot!"

"I didn't know you knew Japanese..."

Randy snorted. "Dude what the juice are you talking about? That was ENGLISH."

Before Nomi could say more Ms. Cunningham came into the room.

"Sorry it took me so long. Mrs. Weinerman came by to bring me some of her olallie berry pie." She quietly handed Nomi the cup filled with the brown beverage.

"Thank you."

Ms. Cunningham nodded. "I'll come check up on you boys again soon, but first there's a piece of pie with my name on it."

"H-hey mom?"

Both Nomi and Ms. Cunningham turned to Randy. Nomi's breathe hitched as he wondered...

_Was Randy going to do it? Was he actually going to tell his mother that he knew that she knew about his secret?!_

"Can I please, please have a piece of pie?" Randy leaned forward and gave his mother the 'puppy eyes' act.

Ms. Cunningham laughed, "No. I don't want you getting sick. It's bad enough I gave you two hot chocolate." She smirked and left the room.

Randy pouted. Ruby's laughter rang through the hallway and down the stairs.

Nomi turned to Randy, slightly miffed. "You're not going to tell her?"

Randy stared at his now cold cup of hot chocolate and sighed.

"Are you sure she won't get mad?" He peered up at his roommate with hopeful eyes.

"Truthfully, no, but I'm sure enough that it is a good idea."

Randy looked alarmed, but Nomi chuckled. "I'm kidding Randy! Yes, I'm positive things will work out. Just trust me."

Randy's blue eyes flickered over to his door. He stared at it wistfully.

"Should I go now?"

"Yes."

"Can you come with me?"

"No. This is something you must do alone. I won't be here forever."

"You're immortal."

"I'm only going to be with you for three more years Randy."

"Right..."

Nomi furrowed his brow. He could sense his friend's discomfort with the topic.

He hated it. He hated being ripped away from everybody he came to love. It was like he had found the person who brought back the light in his complicated existence, and just as he was able to grasp this light, he was suddenly thrown back into the darkness of loneliness. There was always that small part of him that resented his immortal self. He wished more than anything he could stay with Randy.

But that couldn't happen.

Randy finally managed to get down the ladder of his bed and began making his way downstairs.

Nomi felt a wave of sadness clench his heart. He was getting way too close to him. He had already gotten closer to him than any of the other hundreds of ninjas in the past. There were some memorable ninjas, but Randy was by far the most memorable. Even if their time with each other would be short, it would at least be the greatest three damn years in all of Nomi's life.

And that was enough to bring a small smile back on Nomi's face.

...

As Randy tiptoed down the carpeted stairs, he peeked around the corner into the kitchen where his mother sat. She was enjoying her slice of pie, reading the newspaper. The funny thing was that one of Randy's memories as a child was that his mother used to absolutely hate reading the printed articles. She found them boring and uninteresting. Now it seemed it was all she ever really did on her spare time.

"M-mom?"

Ms. Cunningham nearly spat out the piece of pie in her mouth, quickly swallowing it as she turned to her son. He shuffled toward her, and a small memory flashed in her own mind.

Randy had been terrified of lightning to the point where he would burst into tears whenever he saw it. He would always ask her to pick him up, and she would always oblige, but as time went by, Randy lost his fear of lightning, and he grew up a little. Sadly though ,he grew a strange fear of chickens a little later on,but that was a another story for another time.

Shaking her head quietly, Ruby returned to earth.

"Honey, what the juices are you doing out of your bed?" Her voice was stern, but it harbored concern, as always. She quickly put down the paper and made sure to return back to reading the 'available jobs' section later.

Randy stared at his feet, wishing he had thought further ahead. "I want to talk to you about something."

Ms. Cunningham patted the seat next to her by the counter. "Well take a seat. What exactly do you want to talk about?"

Randy hesitated as he murmured, "The ninja."

Ms. Cunningham froze. Randy quietly made his way to the wooden chair by his mother and took a seat next to her. He looked up at her, trying to read her expression, but his mother gave nothing away. She was trying her damnedest to keep a straight face.

"What about the ninja exactly?"

"I know that you know who the ninja is."

Ruby sucked in a sharp breath. "Do I?"

Randy bit his bottom lip, unsure whether or not he could go through with this. "Well I think you do. Do you?"

For a brief moment, Ms. Cunningham seemed surprised by her son's sudden boldness, but at the same time admired it.

"Yes. I do."

The two stared at each other, both uncertain as to what should they say or do next, however, there was no need to. It was obvious there was a sort of silent understanding.

"Mom, I Randy Cunningham, am the ninja of Norrisville high."

A small smile etched itself onto Ruby's face as she slowly began to nod, before she lunged forward, wrapping her arms tightly around her son.

"I know. I always knew..." She buried her face into his purple hair and suddenly giggled. The two pulled away, tears streaming down both their faces. "Your hair smells like strawberries."

As if remembering that was so, Randy pouted. "Yeah, because you put it there, and it was the only freaking shampoo!"

The mother laughed. "Well you worried me so much, so call it revenge!" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Randy couldn't help but laugh. He really couldn't get mad at his mother, not ever, even if she did give him super girly shampoo.

"So, are you going to tell me everything?"

Randy nodded, and that was the moment Ms. Cunningham learned more about her son than she ever thought she would, and his exciting but dangerous second life as the ninja.

...

Nomi could hear the hushed voices of the two Cunninghams. He really did want to go with Randy, but in his gut he knew that he had to let Randy do this on his own.

After finishing his cup of hot chocolate, he slipped underneath the slightly warm sheets and buried himself deeply into them to try to get rid of his own anxieties. He chuckled softly when he smelt the faint scent of the McCola they had spilt the other day, before sighing shakily.

He turned towards the wall behind him and stared at it silently. There was one problem Nomi had with sleeping, and that was his dreams. When he dreamed he would sometimes have dreams of the future, which was how he had found out that the Sorcerer was escaping. On rare occasions,however, the dreamed up predictions would never come true, and they would simply be just that, a dream.

Still, a part of him was wary of sleep. However,his body argued otherwise, having not used it so much in such a long time exhausted him, and a good nap would make him feel better.

He let out a long, loud yawn as his eyelids began to droop. It felt like weights were pulling them down, and too weak to fight back, he allowed the hands of sleep pull him deeper into sub consciousness. He fell into a deep sleep.

...

Randy smiled as his mother finally allowed him to have a slice of Mrs. Weinerman's olallie berry pie.

"You know you should go to sleep, rest up a bit?"

Randy nodded with a yawn. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired actually."

Ms. Cunningham smiled. "Good. I don't want my little ninja warrior to be tired in case some monster attacks—"

"M-moooom!" Randy felt his cheeks turn red. God, if Nomi heard that he would never hear the end of it,especially if he were to tell Howard.

Randy rose from his seat. Ms. Cunningham wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Haha, Randy honey, I'm just kidding. Don't take things so seriously!"

Randy grinned. "Okay, okay. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes, but I swear though if I see you on that computer, or even looking at a game controller, I seriously—"

Suddenly, the most blood curdling and chilling scream that either of the two had ever heard rung through out the house.

The sweet scent of the pine trees wafted up Nomi's nose and he breathed it in. He walked quietly, the trees providing shade from the hot sun that was beating down on him. They casted a lovely shadow, and as they danced the shadows would move with them in their silent tango of the wind. It was breathtaking.

"Nomi! Hey Nomi!" Nomi's brown eyes flitted away from the sashaying pines and flickered them to a clearing.

Randy sat, leaning against a tree, where a ray of light cut through a taller pine tree. He sat eagerly awaiting Nomi, holding his keytar. However, Nomi wasn't paying much attention to the old looking keytar.

No. He was staring at Randy.

The teen certainly didn't look like a teen. He looked a little bit older than that. His slightly short purple bangs now nearly covered his bright blue eyes. Also, he looked less lanky; his shoulders were broader,and more built. He wore a black t-shirt with his familily's symbol in red. There was, however, one thing that hadn't changed, and that was his dorky lopsided grin.

Nomi felt his heart skip a beat, his feet began moving without his willing them to, and his heart fluttered.

"Geez, I thought you wouldn't come."

"Of course I would."

Nomi's voice sounded deeper.

"Whatever dude. C'mon, let's get this jam section started. We have to meet Howard at Whoopee World, or Debbie and Theresa are going to throw a fit if we're late again."

Nomi chuckled. "Fine..."

In a few seconds music rang through the woods, as Nomi had pulled out his bamboo flute. When they finished they decided on playing a quick game of hide and seek. However, when Nomi and Randy stood up, Nomi froze. He stood taller than Randy, so much so that he could see over his head with ease.

Randy grinned up at him. "You going to hide or what dude?"

Nomi snapped out of his thoughts and darted off. He could hear Randy snickering at him.

A gust of wind trailed behind Nomi as he ran through the forest, and it felt wonderful. He felt like he was floating, weightless. It was like at any moment he would fly away. He closed his eyes and absorbed the cool breeze that whipped his long hair around.

Then suddenly,he was body slammed.

"Oof!"

Nomi peered up and instinctively rolled himself and his 'attacker' so that he was on top. He blinked when he saw it was Randy, who was of course laughing like a maniac.

"Dude you should have seen your face!"

Nomi felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, however, he quickly found laughter begin to bubble out of himself and soon joined Randy, but then they suddenly stopped and stared at each other.

Brown met blue eyes, and for a moment Nomi swore his heart stopped beating for a solid three seconds. Randy leaned forward and crashed their lips together. Nomi nearly laughed as their noses smooshed together clumsily, one of his hands shot up and tilted Randy's head slightly. There noses no longer pressed against each other, their lips began moving in sync. Of course,the two were both completely inexperienced.

Randy smiled into the kiss, and Nomi wondered if everything in the past was just a crazy dream and this was the real thing. He wanted it to be the real thing, he hoped for it.

They suddenly stood up, and neither could wipe the grins off of the other's face.

"Let's dance"

Randy blinked, before nodding excitedly.

His arms wrapped tightly around Nomi's neck, while Nomi's arms snaked around his slightly thinner waist, and the two began dancing along with the trees and their invisible music.

No words were spoken as the two danced, swaying side-to-side, never looking away from the other's eyes. They came to an almost complete stop. Their swaying slowed as Nomi leaned down and captured Randy's warm lips. The two found themselves stopping completely, even the trees seemed to stop and watch the two curiously.

Randy pulled them to the nearest tree. His fingers buried themselves into his red hair, and he tugged at the band that held his hair up in a messy ponytail. Nomi let a soft moan escape his lips, his heart began beating wildly in his chest. Randy chuckled softly, but it was muffled by Nomi's lips. Nomi rested his forehead against Randy's, his eyes closed, and he smiled. This moment felt so perfect, maybe too perfect.

And just like that everything changed.

The warmth of the sun disappeared, and an icy coldness creeped up on them. The sweet scent of the pines were quickly replaced by a horrendous smell like rotting flesh.

Nomi's eyes snapped open. Randy stared up at him with a fatigued gaze. Nomi began inspecting him. Large bleeding gashes covered his body, along with painful looking bruises. He looked back at Randy's face and realized he was his usual younger self.

Randy coughed, blood pouring out of his chapped lips. His face was pale, and he looked like a ghost. He let out a soft whimper, as he clung to Nomi desperately,causing them to fall to the ground again.

"N-Nomi...I can't...b-breathe..."

Nomi's eyes widened in horror as Randy's once vibrant beautiful ocean blue eyes dulled till they were nearly as grey as a storm cloud.

"Shh, shh y-you're going to be fine Randy, just stick with me. We'll get out of here soon. J-just stay with me!"

Randy tried nodding, but couldn't, so he simply whispered in a hoarse voice, "okay."

Before Nomi could begin to even form a plan, mad cackling echoed loudly in the cavernous lair of—

"T-the Sorcerer."

Nomi turned to look over his shoulder to see what Randy was looking at, and sure enough, the monster himself slithered out of the shadows. He grinned maliciously at the two.

"Hurts, doesn't it,Nom? Everyone you love gets hurt because of you, and only you."

Nomi gritted his teeth and turned away. He looked down at Randy as his eyes began to close.

"Randy please just—"

"Please don't leave me! It'll make things so much harder!" the Sorcerer mocked as he circled the two.

Nomi's eyes burned with anger, but he didn't dare leave Randy's side.

The Sorcerer laughed.

"Don't you get it? I won! You lost! I rule the world!"

The monster stood to his full height, his voice bouncing off every wall. The low green light of the stank casted an eerie glow, and frightening shadows that made the Sorcerer look even more horrifying.

Smirking, the Sorcerer slithered back into the shadows, making him nearly invisible to Nomi.

"Do you remember what they say? You either die a hero, or live long enough to become the villain."

Randy suddenly wheezed out loudly,his body convulsing violently. "N-Nom...!" His voice trailed off, and he fell limply in Nomi's arms.

"Randy?! No! RANDY! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Tears began to stream down Nomi's face as he shook Randy in a desperate attempt for him to get his student to wake up.

"O-oh god..."

Then suddenly Nomi was yanked away.

"AHH!"

The Sorcerer chuckled.

"You truly are worthless. I have all the ninja knowledge at my disposal. I don't need you! The only reason you're even considered valuable is because of the knowledge you possessed!"

Nomi turned to the Sorcerer, his anger boiling over and replacing the grief he felt in his shattered heart. He had nothing left to fight for, except Randy. Nomi unsheathed his samurai sword. The Japanese symbols glowed brightly on the sharp blade, matching Nomi's boiling rage.

"_**You sick bastard! I'll kill you!**_"

The Sorcerer's booming laughter filled the room. "_**You pathetic hellion there is nothing you can do now to stop me! You fear death,you fear of killing! I have won!**_"

Nomi snarled angrily as he charged at the Sorcerer. The green being smirked. He shot a powerful gust of red magic. Nomi dodged with ease and shot a Tengu fireball at him. However, instead of hitting him it dissipated into nothing.

"_**I told you.**_" Nomi froze in shock as red stank appeared seemingly out of nowhere began to coil itself around him. He felt paralyzed with fear. The Sorcerer leaned down to Nomi's eye level, his Cheshire cat grin growing impossibly wider he whispered darkly into Nomi's ear. "_**Long live the Norisu. **_"

Nomi's eyes widened as the red stank began to enter his body, and he couldn't move, he couldn't get away. Pain sprouted all over his body as black scales began sprouting from his skin, red claws began protruding from his fingers painfully, and stag-like horns began sprouting from the top of his head.

"AHH!_**No please stop!**_ AHH! PLEASE! H-HAHHHHHHH!"

"And so the hero turns into the villain!"

The Sorcerer laughed as Nomi withered,and convulsed in pain.

Nomi tried to block out the horrible sound, but he couldn't. It was all he could hear, besides his own screams of pain. Tears blurred his vision as he looked over to Randy's lifeless cold form.

"I-I'm so sorry _**Love**_..."

Then a terrible darkness enveloped Nomi like a giant blanket of nothingness.

...

Nomi sat up and screamed as loud as he could. He jumped out of Randy's bed and onto the carpeted floor, not caring that pain shot up his leg. He ran and swung Randy's bathroom door open and rushed to the sink. He barely made it before he suddenly vomited.

His body shook violently. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, mingling with the tears that streaked down his cheeks as he staggered around. Everything spun wildly, and he wasn't sure what was real and what was a dream. He could hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

He felt himself losing his balance, but just as he was about to fall, he felt a pair of arms catch him.

He felt like vomiting again, and pushed away whoever had caught him, and leaned against the sink and threw up violently. The hot stomach acids scorched his throat and nostrils until they were both raw. He could feel someone pulling his hair back, his bangs falling back in place no matter how much they tried to pull them back.

Ms. Cunningham had rushed downstairs to the medicine cabinet, grabbing every type of medicine she possibly could, and rushed back upstairs while Randy tried to keep Nomi from collapsing onto the floor. She came in just as Nomi finished. The teen was sobbing loudly, choking on his own vomit and rising to the sink weakly to get what was left in his stomach out.

Randy turned to his mother, eyes wide with fear. She felt herself start to freeze up, but quickly snapped out of it and gently nudged Randy away, beginning to try to help Nomi. It seemed like forever before the male had calmed down enough for the woman to be able to give him medicine for his stomach, the splitting headache, and his leg,which hurt like hell.

...

Ms. Cunningham was silently cleaning up the small mess in the sink. She laughed breathlessly.

"I told you to take it easy, Nomi."

The boy didn't reply as he sat on Randy's computer chair. He was still too overwhelmed with his own emotions to talk, and his throat hurt from all the vomiting he had done that it was just too painful to even try,anyways.

Randy stood, watching his teacher, immersed in his own thoughts. The scream made chills go up and down his spine, like some twisted waltz of despair. He wondered what had happened, what had made his friend react so violently ill.

However, Randy didn't dare ask; he wasn't sure if he would like to hear the answer anyways.

With a little help from Ms. Cunningham, Nomi was able to get up Randy's bed's ladder. Randy quietly followed after.

"Remember Randy, wake me up in case he can't stomach the medicine, okay? Don't try giving him medicine yourself."

Randy nodded before his mother left the room. He looked over at his clock, reading 4:57 PM, before he looked back at Nomi. Just as he was about to speak, Nomi flicked him on the forehead.

"OW! HEY! What the juice Nomi!?"

"Baka, y-you swallowed...leaves when I t-told you not to..." Nomi croaked out, wincing when he felt pain in his throat.

Randy blinked, bewildered by his roommate's behavior. He was suddenly acting eerily calm about everything that just happened.

"S-sorry."

Nomi snorted, but as Randy studied him more closely, it was obvious he was actually pretty miffed.

"Did...t'ngs go...well?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah. I told her everything."

Nomi nodded as well. He looked more and more fatigued each time he moved his head.

"Let's go to sleep. You look pretty tired, dude."

"You look pretty worn out yourself." Nomi tried to clear his throat, but gave up when his throat felt even sorer than before.

...

Nomi wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the wall behind him, but he was sure it had been for a long time.

He was afraid to go back to sleep. He wasn't sure which was which. Which had been the prediction,and which had been the fake. Another thing about Nomi's dreams was that they weren't set in stone, so either way they could change at any moment or second, but that didn't bring Nomi much comfort.

The thing that stuck out like a sore thumb to him was his interaction with Randy. He had felt so happy, it all felt so natural. Not to mention the kiss. Nomi shuddered. A bubbly feeling rose from the pit of his stomach to his chest.

Deciding to drop the subject for the night, he had just made the decision of staying up the rest of the day and the entire night when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist lazily. He took a moment to absorb what was happening before he peered over his shoulder. Randy was clearly asleep and unaware of his actions. He had wrapped his lanky arms around Nomi's waist.

Just like a pebble falling into a pool of water creating ripples, the feeling spread through his body, and Nomi felt the pajama pants feel a little ticklish. His face turned different shades of red.

Was he getting too close to Randy? And if he was, was he developing feelings for him?

Too tired and exhausted to think about anything anymore, Nomi finally felt himself going back to sleep.

This time though, he had no dreams of bloody deaths or silly kisses.

...

_**OKAY YOU GUYS CAN ROLL ME OFF A CLIFF NOW K BYE!**_

_**OH WAIT BEFORE I FORGET!**_

_**I realize the link does not work,I forgot to tell you guys to remove the spaces! Also I dun gon and fucked up Nomi's oldest brother's name! In the first chapters that I mentioned him I wrote Daiki! His name IS Daiku! Sorry! **_

_**I THINK THAT'S IT SO YEA,BYE FOR REAL!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!~**_

_**~ChihuahuaRocks~**_


End file.
